Sleeping Sun
by Black-Zola
Summary: 9 naciones tienen un deseo que quieren cumplir con todas sus fuerzas.Por ello aparecieron aquellos desconocidos que a cambio de poder para cumplirlos,pedían... /Multipairing Multicharacter
1. Rosa Inocente

_-¿Nunca has querido acabar con la tristeza del mundo? ¿con la soledad? ¿con...todo?_

_Miraba a todos lados, intentando ver quien decía aquello. Era una voz de mujer suave y dulce, como la de una madre... o eso pensaba, ella no tuvo madre como algunas naciones amigas. No dejaba de mirar a todos lados,mirando un cielo rosa y a sus pies un suelo de ajedrez que combinaba los colores rosa y blanco. No encontraba a nadie... Estaba sola. No entendía...¿habría sido su imaginación?_

_-Yo te doy poder de la inocencia... el color rosa...a cambio de..._

Se despertó de golpe. No entendía. Que sueño mas extraño~

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Inocencia encontró la llave rosa_

* * *

Se arreglo tan rápido como pudo antes de que su hermano se despertase y viera que no había desayuno. Era lo mínimo que le podía hacer por su oni sama. Vio que tendría que arreglarse con lo poco que le quedaba, ya que estaba casi vacía. Al terminar, vio a su hermano bajar con el pijama que le había echo,recién despierto, con el pelo sin peinar aunque a simple vista parecía que estaba bien.

-Hermanito... hay que hacer la compra...-soltó con mucho cuidado para que no le diera un ataque al corazón por escuchar esas terribles palabras

-Pero hoy no puedo...

-¡Puedo ir yo sola!- dijo sin pensárselo dos veces. ¡quería ir ya sola a comprar! ¡ella podía!- ¡gastaré poco, lo prometo!

-...vale...-dijo después de un largo rato en el que aprovecho para sentarse y servirse un poco de café. La verdad era que no le agradaba en absoluto (por no decir para nada) el echo de que su hermana menor fuera por la calle sin protección gastando dinero. Era como dos pesadillas en una realidad. ¿Y si aparecía Francia? ¿y si gastaba mucho dinero? O peor aun...¿aparecía Francia y con el gastaba mucho? Dos en uno no...que horror...Pero no quedaba otra...

La chica salió casi volando a por la comida. ¡por fin por la ciudad libre! ¡se sentía tan bien! Aunque no hablaba con nadie... y se sentía algo pequeña entre tanta gente... poco a poco se sentía como la protagonista del cuadro "el grito".

-¡Perdone!- dijo al chocar contra alguien por no mirar por donde iba.

-No... error... mio...-llego a terminar la frase la desconocida. Se quedo boquiabierta al ver a Liechtenstein

-¿Pasa algo? ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada la no recibir respuestas de la chica.

-No... nada...es que... me recordaste a alguien- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

Aquella risa contagió a la pequeña. Acabaron los dos riéndose de a saber que, restando importancia a las miradas de la gente.

-Lilianne Zwingli ... Lily abreviando...¿tu?

-Rosa García... ¿a ti esto no te parece raro?

-He vivido cosas mucho mas raras- comento con una risa nerviosa. Si le tuviera que contar las "hazañas del oree sama"... eso y los que vive como Liechtenstein, hermana del hombre de la escopeta, Suiza. Sin comentar que también era raro hablar con una chica de pelo rosa que parecía natural y unos ojos negros que le parecían pozos sin fondo.

-Si me las pudieras contar con un café con leche tranquilas... invito yo

-Lo siento... no puedo... tengo que hacer la compra... ¡espero volver a verte!-dijo antes de salir corriendo a por la comida.

Estaba confusa...¿estaba haciendo una amiga humana? ¡si su hermano la pillaba, la mataba! Bueno... mas que matar le haría un croquis y una charla de mas de una hora... aunque probar a tener una amiga de verdad debía de ser interesante. Es que no se relacionaba mucho que digamos...

Termino de hacer la compra y volvió a la casa, como si el encuentro con Rosa no hubiera pasado. Vio que la puerta del despacho estaba cerrada y decidió no molestarle. volvió a pasar la tarde tejiendo un jersey ya que llegaba el frió, pensando un poco en como sería tener una amiga para cocinar, tejer... y esas cosas. Ya intento una vez con Elizaveta, pero se le hizo muy difícil no abrirse a alguien que no fuera su hermano.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lily vio que era ya muy tarde y empezó a preparar la cena. Ya todo estaba en la mesa, ella sentada esperando a que su hermano bajara puntual...pero no bajaba. ¿estaría trabajando demasiado? Quizás mañana hacían un picnic para des estrés ar se. Escuchar el sonido del teléfono hizo que dejara de pensar en planes para mañana. Al atender, no espero escuchar la voz preocupada de Hungría. Le parecía extraño, ya que ella no solía llamar a la casa.

-¡Lily! ¿que haces que no estas en el hospital? ¿es que no te importa lo mas mínimo?

-¿Porque tendría que estar ahí?-pregunto sin entender nada. La verdad era que escuchaba angustiada la voz de Elizaveta

-¿no lo sabes?-pregunto como si fuera la cosa mas extraña del mundo

-¿Que tendría que saber?-pregunto ella en forma de contestación a la mayor. Aquello no le estaba gustando en absoluto

-Tu hermano esta hospitalizado desde la tarde...que lo encontraron medio muerto en un callejón

-¡¿Como?!

-Que si...¿tu no te has dado cuenta? ¡Ven que te explico, mujer!

La chica cogió un abrigo y pidió un taxi (que iba a pagar con sus mini ahorros para que no tuvieran que volver a hospitalizar a su hermano de un ataque al corazón) para llegar cuanto antes. No estaba preocupada, estaba aterrada. ¿que habría pasado?

-¡¿que ha pasado?!- pregunto al llegar a la sala de espera. Vio que habían mas naciones de lo que pensaba.

-Nadie sabe... -dijo Elizaveta a media voz

La chica se sentó y se llevo las manos al rosto para que no la vieran llorar,aunque, cualquiera que la viera podría saber perfectamente que lloraba por sus finos sollozos y suaves temblores. Parecía que estaban viendo llorar a una muñeca de porcelana. Nadie sabía como consolarla,ya que quien sabía mas de ella era justo el hombre que estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder aguantar aquello y mas. Era mas frágil que un cristal y mas delicada que una flor,todo era muy fuerte...

-_A que no eres capaz de luchar contra los demonios que van a por tu hermano...?_

La niña miro a todos lados y vio que Elizaveta y Emma la miraban extrañadas por su repentino movimiento.

-¿Has dicho algo, Hungría?-pregunto con una temblorosa voz

-No...yo no he dicho nada...¿quieres que llame al...?

-¡No!- la cortó. Ahí ya todos la miraron- creo... creo que me voy un rato

-Pobrecilla...no esta acostumbrada a estos palos...

Lily ignoro los comentarios y se fue al baño, donde se dedico a limpiar su rostro de las marcas de las lagrimas. Quería ser mas fuerte. Quería luchar. Quería... salir de la protección de su hermano. Quería proteger todo lo que ella amaba.

Quería ser autosuficiente.

-Puedes serlo... yo te doy el poder... el poder de la inocencia...yo te doy el color rosa a cambio de...

-¿Rosa García?-pregunto cortando la frase al darse la vuelta y ver a la misma mujer con la que choco a la mañana. Iba con un vestido corto a la vez de elegante rosa suave con un lazo en forma de decoración en su pelo también rosa. Zapatos de tacón pequeño que hacían que fuera un poco mas alta que la pequeña Liechtenstein. Encima con un corazón de pin en medio del pecho del color rosa. La chica en si era una explosión del color de su nombre.

-Yo te ayudo, Lilliane...

-¿Como?

-Dame tu alma-La chica la miró horrorizada. Se quito el corazón del pecho y se lo tendió a la pequeña- te encierro aquí tu alma por ese deseo que no te deja en paz... y recibirás todo el poder necesario para poder completar esta misión...¿o es que no quieres ayudar a tu pobre hermanito?

-No puedo vender mi alma... esta mal...

-No es vender... es dármela a cambió de un poder mas grande que tu cuerpo para realizar ese sueño

Vio que la niña estaba dudando por fin, y decidió decir aquella frase con la que seguro que acabaría cediendo- haré que tu hermano se recuperé de la paliza que le han dado las sombras...yo puedo hacer que su recuperación sea inmediata...

-¿enserio?- vio el brillo inocente en sus ojos... había picado.

-Si... tan solo accede a mi petición.

Al cabo de un pequeño rato, dio su respuesta

-Acepto...

* * *

Como lo veís? como lo sentís? tiene futuro?

Bueno... me explico que arriba no lo he echo! esta historia nació de la raíz que arranque que era "Hetalia Heroes" (que pienso volver a subir en un futuro) y por la canción de Sleeping Sun de Nightwish.

La idea es que hay naciones que tienen un deseo que quieren cumplir, y venden su alma a cambio de cumplirlo, sin saber donde se estan metiendo. Uno de ellos es Liechtenstein, que me imagino que quiere ser mas fuerte, aunque no digo que sea una debilucha.

Puedo adelantar que el siguiente es un chico que tendrá el color azul de la valentía.

espero que os haya gustado^^


	2. Azul Valiente

_Miraba por todos lados, en busca de alguien. No le gustaba estar solo...le hacía sentir cobarde. ¡no quería ser mas el cobarde! Quería dejar de depender de todos...¡el podía contra la realidad! Quería dejar de depender de su querido..._

_-¿así que era ese tu deseo mas fuerte?como lo has ocultado..._

_Miro a todos lados pero no encontraba a nadie. Solo veía a un cielo azul hermoso y un extraño suelo de ajedrez que combinaba el azul con el blanco. Sentía miedo. ¿de donde venía aquella voz? Era el de un hombre, eso seguro, pero el resto no podía adivinar... ¿aliado?¿enemigo?¿neutro?_

_-De tras de ti, cobardía_

_el "nombrado" se giro y se encontró con un chico de pelo azul y con ojos del mismo color. Una sonrisa de superioridad. Una camisa azul al igual que los pantalones cortos y los botines. De su cinturón azul colgaba una espada. ¿su nombre sería azul,o que?_

_-Te doy mi poder, la valentía, junto con mi espada, para poder vencer tanto a tus propios miedos como los miedos de la gente_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De la buena-dijo el chico animado enseñando un pulgar. Pero lo bajo y el chico vio que el subidón volvía a bajar- pero... ahí un problema...me tienes que dar algo a cambio, si no, no podrás ser valiente-vio la mirada de curiosidad del elegido- quiero tu..._

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Cobardía encontró la espada_

* * *

Feliciano se despertó de golpe de aquel extraño sueño.¡no podía ser! ¡Por fin dejaba de ver todo azul! ¡Tenía que ir corriendo a donde Ludwig! ¡el sabría protegerlo de los malos sueños!

-¡LUDWIG!-grito mientras iba corriendo como un formula uno a buscar a su alemán.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se sentó sobre su barriga, despertando lo de su sueño.

-¡Ludwig! ¡He tenido una pesadilla!-lloriqueo

-¡Quita de encima!

El italiano se quito de encima y tumbo al lado de alemán, que intentaba quitarse el cabreo de encima. No le gustaba para nada que le despertaran de esa forma...ni a nadie.

-Duerme que mañana tenemos que ayudar a Lilianne a llevar a su hermano a casa...

El italiano no quería volver a dormir,no quería que nadie se enterase de su secreto.

Si... el italiano quería ser mas fuerte, quería ser valiente... quería ser quien protegiera a Ludwig y Lovino en vez de al revés. Ya estaba harto de ser "el débil". Pero... no sabía como empezar a ser valiente. ¿como era una persona valiente?

* * *

-¡Lily-chan!-grito feliz yendo a abrazarla

-¡Italia!- grito el alemán para frenar el inminente abrazo. Aunque fue inútil: la chica estaba siendo apachurrada por el abrazo. Agarro al chico del cuello de la camisa y tiro de el para que se despegase de la niña, que tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza-Perdona Lilianne...

-No pasa nada, señor Alemania...-dijo la chica con su voz fina y delicada- Y gracias por venir a ayudarme con mi hermano,chicos...

Feliciano se fijo que en el cuello de la chica lucia algo diferente...

-¡Que colgante de corazón mas chulo!-exclamó. Algunas naciones que habían ido a ver a Suiza antes de marcharse fueron a ver si era verdad. La gente se quedo boquiabierta- es un corazón hermosísimo~

la chica se había incomodado por las miradas de todos, cosa que se notaba bastante.

-Gracias, señor Italia

-¡No me llames señor!-hizo un sollozo falso-no soy tan viejo...

-¿Te lo regalo algún "amigo"?-pregunto Elizaveta

-¡No seas indiscreta!-dijo Austria-y dale la bolsa a Alemania, nosotros ya nos vamos

Los dos se fueron y Alemania, al coger la bolsa, vio que Suiza estaba saliendo como si nada de la habitación. Aun nadie sabía como era que se había recuperado tan rápido de a saber que. Italia intento ofrecer su ayuda para que no forzase, pero él, terco, dijo que no. No cambiaron palabra hasta llegar al coche. No querían sacar la pregunta estrella y arruinar aquella calma tan extraña.

-¿Donde dejo la bolsa?

-Sube conmigo a la habitación-dijo Liechtenstein

Italia y Suiza se quedaron solos. Ya estaba harto y quería comentar algo,el problema era el que. Pero no llego a pensar que, quien iba a iniciar una mini conversación, iba a ser el mismo suizo.

-Me ha sorprendido que no preguntes tu también a ver que ha pasado-el italiano lo miro,extrañado- de la misma forma que no te he visto lloriquear...¿como se ha portado Lily en estos días?

-Muy bien... el mismo día que la mandaron a casa, ella dijo que quería estar sola y nadie la ha ayudado...solo la vimos llorar cuando se entero de tu "accidente"

-Es que no lo creo todavía... ya es mayor y seguro que no querrá vivir mas conmigo...

-No creo que se independice todavía de ti... te quiere mucho...

-Pero algún día seguro que lo hará...¿y tu cuando lo harás de Alemania?-pregunto mirándolo serio

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?

-Siempre has estado al cuidado de alguien, y sabes de sobra que a la vista de todos, eres un cobarde- el italiano abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nadie le había hablado así aunque ya sabía de aquella opinión de varias naciones respecto a su persona-¿no has querido vivir solo y enfrentarte solo al enemigo?

* * *

Después de aquella conversación e ir con Alemania a casa, decidió dar una vuelta solo, para pensar. Entre el sueño y lo que le había dicho Suiza, se había descolocado. Nunca había vivido solo y mucho menos se había enfrentado a alguien solo. Siempre había llamado a Alemania para que le sacara de los problemas...

_Ves? Eres un simple cobarde... tienes que cambiar, o te volverás molestia para todos._

-¡Feliciano!- escucho llamar a alguien-¡llevo llamándote mas de dos manzanas,bastardo!

-Perdona ve~

-¿que te pasa esta vez, bastardo?

-Nada...¿por?

-El macho patatas me ha dicho que te vio salir triste de Suiza y de vuestra... además, te metes en un callejón sin comerlo ni beberlo...algo te pasa

-Y...yo...

Su frase se vio interrumpida cuando de la nada su hermano se desmayo. Miro mejor para ver que en realidad una sombra lo había pegado por detrás.

-¡Lovino!

Vio que estaba rodeado de extrañas sombras que hacían forma de humano. Se encogió sobre si mismo y empezó a agitar la bandera blanca de la nada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no entendía nada. Se había metido en un momento que deseaba tener a Ludwig cerca para que le protegiera... no, quería ser valiente y poder enfrentarse a esa situación.

-Yo te doy fuerza-escucho la voz de un chico- levanta la cabeza y mírame, cobardía

Miró y vio que el chico era igual al de sueño extraño. Lo miraba con superioridad y una confianza con la que Italia no contaba en esos momentos. Era patético y extraño: un desconocido diciendo que le iba a dar fuerza y lo llamaba cobardía... si lo contaba, nadie le creía.

-Te doy fuerza, te entrego mi espada azul de la fuerza, a cambio de...

-¡NO lo haga,señor Italia!-escucho un grito femenino.

Vio que el chico de azul se había enfadado. Miro mejor y vio que era la dulce y pequeña Liechtenstein.

-¡No te metas, niñata Rosa!

-¡Lily, vete!

-Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo-lo había dicho de una forma tranquila. Sus delicados dedos tocaron el corazón y este se iluminó de un color rosa suave que solo inundó media parte de aquel callejón.

La luz desapareció y dio paso a una Lilianne que nunca había visto: un pelo largo dividido en dos trenzas que estaban agarradas por dos gomas rosas. Un vestido corto a lo campanilla rosa y unas bailarinas rosas. Le recordó a un hada sin alas, solo que las hadas no llevaban un arco rosa.

-Solo es una aprendiz todavía... no se ha desarrollado por completo-escucho susurrar a Azul

Lily tensó la cuerda rosa y una flecha de energía rosa salio disparada al pecho de una sombra, que desapareció. Repitió la acción varias veces, pero Feliciano vio que eran demasiados para ella.

-Ayudala- aquello sonó a una buena orden

-¿con que?

-Ya te lo he dicho...accede a darme tu alma y yo te doy valentía y mi espada azul...¿o vas a dejar que ella cargue con todo y que tu hermano este así de desmayado tal vez para siempre? Si una sobra te pega, puedes morir...si no, ¿que le paso a Suiza?¿como es que ni el sepa que paso realmente?

-¡No lo hagas!¡Solo te intenta...-no pudo terminar la frase. Al desconcentrarse, se vio rodeada de sombras y una de ellas la golpeo, tirando a Liechtenstein al suelo.

-¡Accedo!-soltó dando la mano al desconocido.

Toda la callejón se volvió azul y por la luz, las sombras desaparecieron. Lily se levanto y fue corriendo a donde los gemelos. Italia se vio vestido normal,con la diferencia que en su dedo indice se encontró con un anillo que tenía un zafiro en forma de pica azul. Al llegar a su nivel, Lilianne volvió a tocar el corazón y volvió a tener la misma pinta que a la mañana.

-Tu hermano ahora se despertará...tranquilo,señor Italia...pero tenía que haberme escuchado decir que no lo hiciera... no sabe en lo que se ha metido...

-Lily-chan...¿que esta pasando?

-Que acabas de vender tu alma a cambio de conceder tu deseo mas preciado

* * *

¡Iepale! _Después de una semana, aquí esta el new cap. _

_SI... al final quien quería dejar de ser cobarde era Feliciano. Respecto al colgante y al anillo la proxima semana se sabra! Tenía dudas entre el y otro chico, ya que quería variar entre chicos y chicas, pero al final gano el Italiano de goleada._

_El proximo color es el morado del egoismo_

_Gracias por los comentarios! _

_Aio~_


	3. Morado Egoista (?)

_Miraba a todos lados con una cara de indiferencia brutal, ya que había estado en peores sitios en sus sueños. Lo único que le fastidiaba era que en ese sueño no estaba él. Con las ganas que tenía de tenerlo en sus sueños... no, estaba sola, con un cielo morado y un suelo que combinaba de una forma particular el morado y el blanco hueso. Enfermiza mente perfecto. _

_-¿de verdad que quieres eso?-escucho preguntar a alguien-¿seguro que tu deseo es ese?_

_La chica se giro y empezó a mirar a todos lados. No se encontró con nada. Era absurdo...¡claro que su mayor deseo era tener para ella sola a él! ¡él era suyo y de nadie mas!_

_-¿De verdad que lo amas y que darías hasta tu vida por el?_

_-¡Lo que fuera!¡el es mio y de nadie mas!_

_Delante de ella apareció una chica vestida de época, color morado, y con una sonrisa mas falsa que una moneda de tres euros de madera. En sus manos enguantadas tenía un abanico del color de su pelo y la ropa, con la que señalo a la chica._

_-No me fio de tu deseo, pero te lo concederé si quieres a cambio de algo muy importante_

_-¿el que?-pregunto sin dudar_

_-Tu..._

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Egoísmo encontró otro nombre_

* * *

Al despertarse, Bielorrusia se sintió extraña. Lo que dijo aquella chica extraña del sueño la había dejado descolocada por unos segundos...¿como que no amaba a su hermano? ¿como que no se fiaba de su deseo? ¡Se quería casar con su hermano, claro que lo quería para ella! si por ella fuera, mataba a toda nación que se acercase a Rusia. Pero no, se contenía y tan solo hacía lo normal: acosar a su hermano hasta casarse con el. No podía tardar tanto. Además, seguro que entre los dos conseguían recuperar ese imperio tan precioso que tenían.

_Egoísta... solo piensas en ti... ¿no has pensado en que...?_

_-_Cállate!-grito en medio de la reunión. Todas las naciones (incluidos sus dos hermanos) la miraban como si estuviera mas loca de lo que ya estaba- ¿que miran?

Lo dijo con un aspecto y voz tan tétrico, que ahuyento a todo el mundo. Sola, se sentó en su sitio. Ella no era egoísta, tan solo miraba el bien de Rusia y suyo...¡el de ninguno mas!

_Solo tu y el...¿segura?_

La chica dejo la sala de reuniones y se fue directa a los pasillos. Todo la estaba descolocando de una forma que no le gustaba en absoluto. Esa voz parecía intentar convencerla de que su deseo interno no era que Rusia fuera su marido, y aquello a Natalya le sonaba a chino. Era imposible:llevaba persiguiendo toda su vida (o por lo menos lo que recordaba) en perseguir a su hermano para casarse con ella y crear una casa mas grande que la antigua.

-Perdona...señorita Natalya...

Al escuchar aquella pequeña,dulce y suave femenina voz, se giro. No espero encontrarse a Feliciano (temblando todavía por la reacción anterior de la bielorrusa) y la aun mas pequeña Lilianne (quien, para su sorpresa no estaba temblando como un flan,era mas, estaba seria a la vez de tranquila y sonriente. No en vano, era educada y cortés incluso con ella...como un Austria pero en chica y pequeña al cuidado de alguien que se calificaba como peligroso).

-¿queréis algo?-pregunto arisca

-¿Podríamos hablar con usted en un lugar con mas privacidad, si no le importa?

La chica sonaba seria a la vez de tranquila. Era la primera vez que justo ella le pedía aquello. Dijo un simple "si" con la cabeza, y Feliciano, sonriente como siempre, guió a ambas chicas a través de los pasillos hasta encontrar una sala de reuniones lo suficiente apartado como para que la gente no fuera. Lilianne se sentó delante de Natalya mientras Feliciano servía un poco de té y dejaba caer las galletitas caseras de la joven en la mesa. El italiano se sentó a la derecha de Liechtenstein.

-Sabemos quien te habla y porque...

-Hablad...-dijo como una orden, tenía una enorme curiosidad

-La chica de morado de tus sueños lo que intenta es que vendas tu alma a cualquier precio...por ello intentan comerte la cabeza con que pueden cumplir tu deseo mas preciado a cambio de tu alma, a lo pacto. Jugaran con cualquier cosa hasta que lo consigas...así que...

-Esperar...-dijo intentando procesar toda la información absurda-¿que?

-Que una chica de un reino de color morado quiere descubrir tu deseo para que le vendas tu alma a cambio de ese deseo mal concedido-simplifico el italiano

-¿Y que gana esa chica con ello?

-Pues una guerrera para su reino-respondió Lily

-¿Y como es que vosotros estáis en ese ajo raro?

-Complicado...-sonrió nerviosamente el italiano

-Si queréis que confía en vosotros, contármelo todo

-¿recuerdas la milagrosa recuperación de Suiza? Fue porque vendí mi alma a cambio de que mi hermano se recuperase y poder empezar por valerme por mi misma

-Yo porque quería ser valiente para poder defenderme solo y no necesitar mas ayuda de parte de nadie... poder yo ayudar por una vez...

Natalya se quedo sorprendida ante la sinceridad de aquellos dos chicos. Sus deseos eran pura luz,ya que, aunque sonasen a egoísmo por desear algo solo para ellos, se notaba que querían dejar de ser una carga para aquellos que cuidaban de esos dos. A diferencia de ellos, ella tenía un autentico deseo egoísta...aunque estaba dudando. ¿de verdad ese era su deseo?

-y...¿que ha pasado con las voces?

-Una vez que hayas echo el cambio se van y te ves solo luchando-aclaro Lilianne- Pero no se porque, tu sabes como luchar contra esas sombras...

-Pedazo de lío en el que nos hemos metido por coger un atajo a cumplir nuestros deseos-rió un poco Feliciano para suavizar el momento

-seguro que no queréis que me meta en el asunto, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron la cabeza,decididos. Ya era suficiente con dos colores como para meter a mas naciones en ese lío extraño.

-tranquilos... yo no voy a acceder...

-Mas que nada porque no tienes tu deseo claro, si no, te podría ganar tranquilamente

Los tres se giraron para ver a la chica elegante vestida de morado.

-Katherine Purple para serviros...-se presento la ente- debéis de ser los elegidos de Rosa García y Einnis "Lionheart"...-los dos asintieron con la cabeza-si preguntáis por ellos... ya volverán a aparecer... cuando estemos todos los representantes de cada reino...e intentad dejar que podamos terminar con nuestro trabajo de buscar guerreros,maleducados

-es jugar con los sueños de la gente-se quejo Italia

-Pero mírate ahora: has podido encararme sin temblar... poco a poco evolucionas de la forma que tu querías

-¡Pero no quería así! Si Ludwig se entera...¿que dirá?

-Lo que quiera...si lo echo, echo esta-la simpleza fría de la mujer elegante volvía enferma a Natalya- ahora los dos solo lucharéis contra las sombras y entre vosotros

-¿como que entre nosotros?

-Los reinos estamos en guerra con las sombras y entre nosotros...¿que te pensabas?

Italia,Liechtenstein y Bielorrusia se miraron un momento...¿de verdad que se iban a enfrentar entre ellos? ¿Después de todo?

-Mi deseo...-susurro en bajo Natalya ganando la mirada de todos

Se vio interrumpida por la entrada de unas sombras. Italia empujo a Katherine y Natalya a detrás de todo, y junto con Lilianne, se transformaron.

Feliciano por una vez, experimento un sentimiento diferente: no tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Quería defender a las chicas, defender como Ludwig.

Lily se subió a la mesa y se puso en guardia con su arco. Tenía que confiar en Natalya... quizás, a fin de cuentas, era bueno que Natalya escogiera su deseo a conceder en ese momento.

-Tranquila...nosotros te defendemos,señorita Natalya

Lilianne era buena chica, y sabía que lo hacía por su bien, como su hermana o como hacía la belga con ella. Quizás,lo que en el fondo quería era...

-¿Cualquier cosa puedes conceder?-le pregunto a Katherine,quien sonrió victoriosa.

Ya sabía el deseo de Natalya Arlovskaya.

-Cualquiera

-No quiero que me ayudes a casarme con mi hermano, quiero que me ayudes a ser mas amigable... a por fin tener amigos como los demás

y la sala entera se lleno de aquella luz morada, que paso de un morado de sentimientos negativos, a uno positivo.

* * *

_Iiepale! al final este el resultado después de una semana de pensar que podía hacer con Bielorrusia...__ no quería poner como una loca posesa de rusos a la pobre._

_si, ella es ese color! además...el nombre de Katherine me mola~ _

_el proximo es el rojo de la pasión_

_gracias por los comentarios!_

_aio~_


	4. Rojo Promesa (?)

_En cierto modo le gustaba el color rojo teñiendo el cielo...pero ya se pasaban con el suelo de ajedrez que combinaba rojo y blanco. Que bonitos y a la vez horribles recuerdos le traía ese color... y ahí vio la espalda de su hermano menor. Empezó a andar y por ello, le llamaba gritando._

_-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!-empezó a llamarlo. El nombrado no se daba la vuelta, ademas, la imagen empezaba a borrarse en el color rojo del cielo . Tenía que seguirlo...¿y si cometía una locura?_

_-¿quieres protegerle de todo,como buen hermano mayor?_

_Empezó a mirar por todas partes, intentando buscar el origen de aquella voz. Quizás el ver por todas partes ese color lo estaba desconcertando. No veía a nadie. Se paró y cerró los ojos, no podía dejarse llevar por los nervios del momento. Al abrirlos se encontró con un chico de cabellos rojos,iba vestido con _

_-¡¿quien eres?!_

_-Yo te doy poder para que lo protejas y cuides en todo momento... te doy el color rojo...a cambio..._

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_El No Ver de la Promesa Roja_

* * *

Se despertó de golpe. Vio que se había quedado dormido en la silla mirando a la cama de su hermano dormido. Y es que seguía sin saber que había pasado, tanto en el sueño como en la realidad. Se desperezó con mucho cuidado y le dedico una mirada a su hermano antes de salir y sentarse en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera.

Nadie sabía como España había acabado en un callejón lleno de golpes desmayado,como Suiza hará unas semanas. Lo alucinante era que no le habían robado nada, ni la cruz de oro que ya tendría un valor incalculable. Impotencia era lo que sentía, no podía hacer nada, solo podía esperar a que despertara... si es que despertaba. Miedo no tenía...lo que sentía era una impotencia que lo mataba por dentro.

_Esa palabra te esta jodiendo la cabeza... _

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Alemania sentándose a su lado con dos vasos de café con leche de la máquina. Le tendió uno de ellos al mayor y este agarro el vaso con cuidado para no quemarse- todos estamos desconcertados...

-Si...primero Suiza y después mi hermano... esto es un palo muy grande...-comento con una voz apagada antes de darle un sorbo al café con mucho cuidado de no quemarse la lengua

-Saldrá de esta,tu tranquilo,Paulo...

_¿porque no entras de nuevo y te encaras a uno de tus errores?_

_-_Si le hubiera pasado esto a Gilbert...¿como te sentirías tu?-pregunto de pronto el portugués a la única compañía en la sala

-Estaría como cuando le detienen-se a sinceró el alemán- esperaría en casa mientras que trabajo las noticias,preocupado,eso si...pero ese es mi caso...¿como te sientes tu en estos momentos?

-Confuso, con miedo y una impotencia...

_Se apasionado como el y salta a protegerlo como buen hermano...¿o no se lo prometiste a...?_

-Tranquilo hombre...¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Nadie había visto nunca a Portugal de esa forma: estaba llorando en el suelo,con la espalda pegada a la pared, las manos en la cabeza, para que nadie le viera llorar, aunque sus sollozos le delataban. También temblaba violentamente. La noticia del médico lo había destrozado de una forma que las naciones no se imaginaban. Al no saber como consolar al pobre, decidieron dejarlo solo con Antonio.

-No llores,Pau...-susurro a penas el español. Paulo lo miro para ver su eterna sonrisa

-¿Como quieres que no llore si estas ciego?-sollozo el chico-te han dejado ciego,hermano...

-Podría ser peor...anda,anímate, que no me gusta verte triste

-Si no puedes verme...

-ahí esta el chiste...pensé que te reirías...

-¿que diría mama al verte así? He incumplido la promesa...la he roto, tenía que haberte acompañado en vez de quedarme trabajando, Antonio...es mi culpa,y lo sabes...

-Pau...no...

_Todavía puedes cumplir tu responsabilidad como hermano mayor si me entregas tu..._

-Señor Paulo...¿podemos hablar un momento con usted?

-Trata me de tú...que no soy tan viejo...

-¿Como que no? Si somos países muy viejos, hermanito-bromeo Antonio antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Su padre tenía razón: siempre actitud positiva~

Nunca se imagino a si mismo en una sala apartada del hospital con Feliciano, Natalya y Lilianne. Por una vez vio serio a Feliciano, aunque eso no le preocupaba en absoluto,ya que se preguntaba mas a ver que pintaba la gran terrorífica Bielorrusia sentada al lado de la dulce Liechtenstein que estaba sin su hermano.

-¿que queréis exactamente?

-Advertirte... luego lo que hagas, es cosa tuya-dijo Natalya tranquila, dejando mas preocupado al portugués

-No puedes derrumbarte ahora...nii-chan te necesita entero-intento arreglar las cosas inútilmente Feliciano

-¿A que rayos queréis llegar?

-Sabemos que una voz te ha estado llamando para que le vendas...

El portugués no comento nada. Lo dejo caer. Menuda locura...

-Aunque Katherine nos dijo que no intentáramos parar la búsqueda de los elegidos como nosotros, intentamos pararlos, ya que...

La explicación de Natalya se vio interrumpida por la entrada de un chico vestido con una gabardina roja, muy parecida a la que llevaba antes su hermano España. Su pelo era de un color rojo fuego muy inusual. Los pantalones también eran rojos. El color no cambiaba ni en las botas.

-¿tu sabes que existen mas colores en el mundo o que?-pregunto Portugal rayado. ¿porque tenía que aparecer el chico de su sueño en un momento como aquel? ¡encima de rojo! ¡que era el color de su hermano, joder!

-Mejor que no te metas con el color, Paulo-aconsejo Feliciano

-Tendría que haber aparecido donde tu hermano, pero veo que el color te ha elegido a ti... por algo sera... ¿tu deseo de la hermandad? ¿porque no eres apasionado? ¡Cuéntanos, hombre!

-¡¿A ti que te importan mis deseos?!-estallo Paulo-¡Mis deseos dan igual al mundo!

-Paulo, relaja... así le estas dando mas pistas a como se llame este tío...

-Fernando Rojas...

-Como el escritor- rio por lo bajo Feliciano

-Después de lo que hablo Katherine Purple con vosotros, aun me pregunto como es que intentáis evitar lo inevitable

-Porque no me quiero enfrentar en un futuro con ningún amigo- dijo Natalya

-y por que buscar el camino fácil para cumplir los deseos es de cobardes-secundo Feliciano

Portugal se levanto y se marcho del lugar. El no pintaba nada en absoluto en aquel lugar. El no quería saber nada. No iba a venderse como aquellos tres a un desconocido, aunque este le pudiera devolver la vista a su hermano. Su padre le había enseñado a luchar, a encararse a todo... a proteger a su hermano. El era La República de Portugal,no un cobarde con problemas. El no podía estar pensando en si mismo.

-No volveré a cometer ese error-susurro para si mismo en voz alta

-Paulo... aquello no fue un error... fue un accidente que pasa porque la sombras quieren

Se giro para ver a Liechtenstein, su dulce voz era inconfundible. ¿Como podía saber ella como se sentía si justo ella era una menor? Los hermanos menores eran muy protegidos,ella no podría saber como se sentía cuando fallabas de tal forma que herías.

-¿Tu que sabrás,Lilianne?

-Yo no, pero se que un menor se siente fatal al ver como cada paso tuyo puede afectar a tu hermano mayor-dijo ella acercándose al luso. Lo agarro de la mano y este miro sorprendido- Si siempre has sido fuerte, no te dejes vencer por esto... no te vuelvas rojo, Paulo, por favor...

Este quedo sorprendido por el momento dulce que había formado la chica para suplicar que no se vendiera. Era normal, ya que la chica había empezado a luchar por un bien común y enterarse que iba a enfrentarse en un futuro a Natalya y Feliciano...

-Quizás el bien para todos es que canjee mi deseo...¿no crees?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica rosa.

-¡NO!

-Piensa... si curo a mi hermano y tengo la fuerza, podré por fin cumplir la promesa

-¿que promesa?

-Algún día te la contaré, pequeña-dijo revolviendole un poco el pelo. Después se lo puso en orden otra vez.

-_El no es pasión...el es hermano mayor...es como oni-sama...¿eso significa ser el mayor?_

Mientras Lily se preguntaba aquello, no se dio cuenta que una sombra la iba a atacar. Cuando el portugués iba a reaccionar, vio algo que lo sorprendió de una forma brutal: Natalya vestida con un estilo de corset que combinaba el color negro y morado y una falda que encajaba a la perfección con la parte superior de la chica. Vio que en su cabeza estaba la cinta del morado del corset y de zapatos tenía unos zapatos negros con tiras moradas. Era la primera vez que la veía sin medias, pero no la primera en que la veía con cuatro dagas en la mano.

Pero Feliciano parecía un caballero: con aquellos pantalones azules como su antiguo uniforme pero esa vez cortos, hasta las rodillas, y unas botas como militar pero azules también. Tenía una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul tipo traje. No se podía creer que de la cintura del italiano colgara una espada de las buenas, y mucho menos que la desenvainara para enfrentarse a las sombras como todo un valiente.

-Señor Portugal... huya... nosotros lo cubrimos

-Lily-chan... no hay que huir de los problemas... ya te dije que lo haría...

-¿ya sabes que deseo vas a pedir, Paulo?-pregunto Fernando a su espalda.

El luso se giro y decidido le dijo

-Cura a mi hermano de la paliza de las sombras,y dame la fuerza para poder protegerlo de todo mal... dame poder para cumplir la promesa

-Concedido

Y toda la sala se volvió del color rojo

* * *

_Iiepale! una semana mas en la que os presento el rojo! _

_La verdad es que al inicio pensé en usar a España, pero como era demasiado evidente y me interesa que la historia tenga intriga y sorpresa... además, se necesita un mayor!_

_El Próximo va a ser Verde de la Maternidad (no voy a embarazar a nadie)_

_Aio~_


	5. Verde Maternal

_El verde era un color realmente hermoso,no podía negarlo, le traía tantos hermosos recuerdos. El cielo verde era un puntazo de paz y el suelo era precioso en esa combinación de blanco y verde. Ojala tuviera cámara en mano para poder grabar aquel lugar... o poder estar con sus seres queridos._

_-¿a que eran hermosos momentos en familia?_

_-Realmente hermosos...no se porque no vuelven...todos eramos tan felices juntos en la casa..._

_No pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Aquellos momentos felices en los que se lo pasaba genial con los chicos, aun que a veces parecía una chacha por acabar limpiando ella la casa o cocinando. Pero a su modo se sentía feliz...era como estar en una familia. El ejercía como de padre, ella de madre y... volvió a pensar. ¿Como sería ser madre? Ella no lo había tenido, pero en cierto modo lo había sido...la sensación extraña que tenía cada vez que cuidaba al chibi lo tanto que podía..._

_Se giro para ver con quien hablaba y se encontró con un chico vestido completamente de verde con un traje que parecía sacado del barroco en la era del Barroco. Lo que fallaba en aquel traje era el pelo, ya que lo tenía verde corto que combinaba con unos ojos verdes que habían llamado la atención de inmediato en la chica._

_-Yo puedo darte una familia postiza...como la que tenías antes... o una familia de sangre...Lo que tu prefieras_

_-¿de verdad?_

_-De la buena, mi pequeña elegida-dijo el chico con una sincera sonrisa-pero a cambio pido algo muy fuerte_

_-¿El que?_

_-Tu..._

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Verde quería una familia_

* * *

La reunión estaba siendo mas larga de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que aguantar un poco mas. Ademas, tenía que centrarse un poco mas. La verdad era que no dejaba de pensar en aquella posibilidad de poder tener una familia otra vez. No era que estaba descontenta... solo quería regresar a aquellos tiempos en lo que había sido feliz.

-¡Vamos,mujer! Que te quedas atrás~

La chica asintió y fue directa a donde ellos para irse juntos a tomar algo. Necesitaba tomar algo para quitarse el mal sabor de saber que nunca podría tener una familia como la de antes...y por recordarlo. ¡no tendría que hacerlo! ¡no era masoquista!

_Era verdad lo que te dije en el sueño,elegida verde_

La chica se giro y miro a ver si estaba detrás, pero solo se encontró con el portugués sorprendido al lado del español, que miraba con una sonrisa a la chica.

-¡Toño! ¡Has vuelto!-se abalanzo hacía el, ya que no lo había visto desde hacía una semana (en realidad podrían haberle dado el alta al día siguiente, al ver que mágicamente esta recuperado, pero los médicos prefirieron mantenerlo en el hospital,para saber como había pasado. Igualmente, no sacaron nada que les sirviese. Lo dejaron como cosas de naciones.), y por accidente lo había tirado al suelo.

-¡Cuidado! Todavía no...

-Tranquilo Pau...estoy bien...no hace falta que me protejas tanto

-Claro que hace, eres muy despistado, hermanito-dijo tendiéndole la mano a su hermano para que se levantara.

-¡Vamos, bastardos!-se escucho gritar a Lovino, seguido de un golpe

-¿a que le has llamado a mi hermana?

_No vayas... queda conmigo y hablamos... quiero estar contigo y conceder tu deseo..._

Paulo se fijo en el rosto congelado de la chica, cosa que no le dio buena espina. No fue el único, ya que todos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña.

-¿Emma?

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo la chica, volviendo en si

-¿Te pasa algo?¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-le pregunto el hermano, obviamente preocupado

_Quedamos en la cafetería de al lado del supermercado donde compras chocolate..._

-es que me acabo de acordar de que no me queda chocolate y tengo que comprar enseguida

-pues te acompañamos, mujer, no hace falta montar una buena- Lovino suspiro

-es que quiero ir sola...ir a beber vosotros, ya iré otro día...

-¡imposible! Sola no vas-Holanda negaba que su hermana fuera sola por ahí-todavía eres pequeña

-Tranquilo, Vicente-bromeo el portugués de pronto- que la acompaño yo...ve solo a beber solo Toño, hoy te dejo

-¿Que me has llamado?-dijo intentando contener en vano su mala hostia

-¡Por fin!-exclamo feliz el español

-No hace falta, Paulo nii... -intento deshacerse del portugués... ¿que diría nii-chan si la descubría?

-Que si...-la agarro del brazo y la arrastro- nos vemos en casa...¡ni se te ocurra llegar tarde,que te conozco!

-Si~

* * *

Un silencio realmente incomodo se había formado durante el camino. La verdad era que no se le ocurría el que decir a Paulo para que se fuera. A veces giraba la cabeza y se topaba con un portugués diferente, alguien serio, firme y callado. Normalmente siempre hablaban, no tanto como el español, pero tenían sus conversaciones.

-Ale...te dejo aquí.

-¿Perdona?

-Se que no vas a comprar chocolate, lo tienes escrito en la cara...solo te digo que te andes con cuidado, Emma, no todo lo que prometen es bueno.

Vio que el portugués se iba y decidió llamarlo

-¿Como lo has sabido?-pregunto asustada

-Siempre que vamos a por chocolate me hablas de como hacer chocolate-rio el portugués antes de seguir para adelante.

Se quedo mirando un poco mas, para saber a donde iba, porque, a fin de cuentas, él también había mentido...y se había metido en un callejón. Era extraño...¿que hacía una nación entrando en un callejón? La curiosidad mato a la gata belga y al mirar disimuladamente que pasaba...

-No puede ser...-susurro asustada

Salio corriendo del lugar hasta la puerta del bar. Se intento relajar...lo que había visto tenía que ser mentira. Entro y reconoció enseguida al chico de su sueño: una camisa a cuadros verde, unos cortos pirata a lo militar, unas pala huerta verdes de estampado ajedrez verde y blanco, pelo verde y una visera verde a lo militar. En sus muñecas habían muñequeras del mismo estampado de las pala huerta. Al verla, dejo su baso vació encima de la mesa y con una sonrisa, fue a donde Bélgica.

-Vamos a un lugar mas...privado

El chico agarro de la mano a la joven, que se sonrojo un poco. Parecía que estaban en una cita, pensamiento que logro poner roja a la belga. El chico la llevo a un pequeño parque en medio de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, parecía un auténtico remanso de paz. La llevo hasta debajo de un árbol. Se sentó en la hierba después de el. Se quedo asombrada al ver que podía mirar a los niños jugar en un una zona de juegos de madera desgastada.

-A los del reino verde nos encantan estas vistas...tu como elegida, se que también te gusta

-Soy un libro abierto para ti-rió un poco la belga

-Si accedieras a venderme tu alma... después de un tiempo, cuando estén todos los elegidos reunidos, apareceré para ayudarte con tu condición de protectora...

-Dime la verdad...no creo que un sueño como el de volver a tener una familia, se conceda solo protegiendo algo

-Tendrías que enfrentarte a tus amigos después de acabar con las sombras-se asincero después de un pequeño silencio-y te encerraras en un mundo diferente al tuyo...tu Nación pasara a ser o un estanque gigante o alguno de tus dos hermanos lo heredará y pasará a ser su territorio

-Perdemos mucho...¿para que quiero una familia si la voy a perder?

-¿Quien dice que sea en este mundo?¿o que vas a perder lo recibido?

-¿Que pasa si llego a perder mi sueño?

-Nada te ataría a nosotros y...volverías ha ser la de antes...

-Un ejemplo- medio ordeno la chica, empezando a asustarse

-Los Rojos eligieron a Portugal-vio como la chica abría los ojos asombrada- Accedió a cambio de poder proteger a su hermano y que recuperase la vista que le quitaron las sombras... si su hermano se niega a que lo prometa bajo una gota de sangre de Paulo, o Paulo niega cuidar mas a su hermano bajo una gota de sangre de Antonio, se rompe el pacto y el español pierde la vista...

-¿La...la podría...?

No llego a terminar la pregunta que interrumpió la explicación del chico, ya que sello su boca con un dedo.

-La recuperaría, total, es una nación...pero por ejemplo,los morados escogieron a Bielorrusia, y su deseo final fue tener amigos... el momento que ella los pierda, también se deshará...pero si vuelve a tener uno solo, el trato se rehace como si nada... o como los azules, que hicieron con Italia del Norte se volviese valiente...

-Para un momento...-pidió ella apartando el dedo (algo sonrojada)- ¿No hay forma de romper esa maldición?

-No es maldición... es un trato de alma...-justifico el chico- y si que la hay...pero no te lo puedo decir...

-Ya me deprimiste-dijo la chica algo abatida- pero da igual...yo acepto el trato

-¿segura? Mira que podemos cambiar de elegida...

-¡Que si! ¡Una familia, a cambio de un alma!

Juntaron sus manos y ambos sonrieron. La hierba empezó a brillar, pero los humanos no se daban cuenta. La chica noto una oleada de energía en sus dedos...

-¿A que es un hermoso color? Tranquila... nadie sabe todavía que eres la elegida verde...descansa, mi pequeña trébol

* * *

Iiepale! otra semana que actualizo~

Al final escogí como verde a Bel-Bel... ya que me entro curiosidad por usarla. Aunque tengo que admitir que al inicio pensaba en usar a Elizabeta como madre por Feliciano...¡da igual! solo espero que haya quedado bien T^T

El próximo quiero mantenerlo en secreto, porque es fácil de adivinar y prefiero que sea ninja

aio~


	6. Blanco Invisible

_Parecía que estaba viendo su casa, ya que en su sueño, estaba en el campo,rodeado de nieve, xon un cielo gris del que no paraban de caer copos de nieve. El blanco le gustaba porque era su color, tan solo... tan invisible..._

_-No estas solo ~_

_Pero por mucho que mirase...SI estaba solo_

_-Lo mejor del blanco es saber como usarlo...eres fuerte, le puedes a tu hermano...pero tienes la autoestima tan baja, que no quieres...¡Los Blancos si que tenemos fuerza!_

_Por mucho que mirase a todas partes, no encontraba a la dueña de esa voz. Nada. Era como estar buscando aire. ¿se estaría volviendo loco por culpa del blanco?_

_-No estas ni loco ni solo... estoy contigo siempre... solo que me oculto... todavía no quiero que me veas~ _

_Se giro y se encontró con una chica vestida de negro, con un vestido gótico y una sonrisa siniestra._

_-Empecemos el juego_

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Invisible entro en el juego_

* * *

La verdad era que solo, los pasillos del edificio se hacían largos e interminables. En mal momento se había quedado sin batería en el móvil. Aun pensaba en aquel sueño. ¿Jugar? ¿a que? Solo era un juego, no podía ser como en la película de su hermano...saga Saw.

Como era de costumbre, se fue solo a casa acompañado de su oso, quien todavía no decía bien su nombre. De camino se entretuvo buscando ingredientes para sus pancakes, ya que no encontraba el sirope de maple. Se iba a dar por vencido, cuando, de pronto, un chico le golpeo con una caja de cereales.

-¡Oiga!

-¡Defiéndete, Blanco!

Se fijo mejor, era un chico blanco, vestido de negro, a lo gótico con una gabardina. No entendía nada. Agarro lo mas cercano que tenía (un caja llena de cookies) e intento defenderse. La gente rodeo a aquellos dos que supuesta pelea con productos alimenticios. Incluso los de la tienda se quedaron mirando...¿que burrada estaban haciendo esos? Matthew se fijo en la escena que estaban montando, le tiro las galletas a la cara y salio corriendo con el oso en mano. Se escondió en un callejón para poder respirar. No entendía, le había llamado "blanco" y le había atacado con una caja de cereales de chocolate... un tío vestido de negro, de rostro tan blanco que parecía muerto.

-Además de cobarde, lento... los blancos sois patéticos

Se giro para ver al mismo hombre de la tienda con otros dos mas. En sus manos ya llevaban armas mas serias, como machete, cadenas y un mazo.

-Tranquilos chicos... os recuerdo que es una nación inmortal

La chica que dijo eso estaba detrás de el, con un vestido victoriano negro. La misma del sueño, con esa sonrisa siniestra que no podría olvidar en lo que le restaba de vida. Seguía sin entender nada, y aquella encerrona si que le daba mas miedo que el preludio de los cereales.

-Anne... ¿podemos empezar a jugar ya?-pregunto cortés el chico de los cereales convertido en el chico del machete

-Empezar con el juego-dijo con una sonrisa aun mas siniestra si se podía.

Los chicos también sonrieron de aquella forma. Iban a atacar cuando una daga morada se clavo en el suelo, llamando la atención de todos. Cuatro entraron en el callejón y Anne maldijo en su mente, sin perder aquella sonrisa macabra. Los cinco colores ya estaban ahí por mandato de su hermana... no, solo estaban cuatro. Aquello no encajaba, pero le daría una ventaja.

-Pobre Mattie... -dijo Feliciano sacando una espada azul- ¡ahora te defendemos, blanco!

-No interrumpáis mi juego- ordeno Anne

-Haremos lo que nos han ordenado-dijo Natalya entrando con Paulo en ese campo extraño de batalla.

Matthew no sabía que hacer, ya que su confusión se había multiplicado por la aparición de naciones hermanas. Lily agarro su brazo y arrastro fuera del callejón a un lugar mas seguro. Se fijo en que Lily ya llevaba la ropa de siempre y un colgante en forma de corazón con un color rosa suave. No pararon hasta llegar a un parque. Estaban muy cansados.

-Por los pelos- dijo entrecortada mente la joven, por la falta de aire

-¿que esta pasando?-pregunto de la misma forma

-Esa chica quería dejarte a modo de hospital para que tu contrato con Anna no se llevara a cabo hasta que ella consiga que su elegido acepte

-Explícate- demando Matthew

-Tienes un deseo que te va a cumplir la chica de blanco- por ello lo llamaron todo el rato blanco- a cambio de tu alma

Pensó un poco... ¿podría por fin ser visto por alguien? ¿podría dejar de ser invisible para todos?

-piensa te lo bien, porque después de eso, seras como nosotros: unos sin alma luchando por su sueño y por un reino que no conoces... según Katherine Purple, acabaremos luchando entre nosotros

-Pero igualmente accedisteis... y yo también...¿porque no?

Lily sonrió.

-¡Que bien!-dijo alguien a su espalda-¡mi elegido accedió sin que tuviera que hablar con el! Gracias Rosa~

-Soy Lily...-suspiro la joven

-Dame la mano, Matthew~ te voy a conceder tu deseo cambio de tu alma... ya siento que mi gemela te intentase medio matar en uno de sus juegos patéticos...¿cual es tu deseo, Mattie-chan?

-Dejar de ser invisible...ser uno mas

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Anne vio como sus subordinados caían ante el filo de la espada de Feliciano sin temblar, el hacha de Paulo y las dagas de Natalya. Sabían que ellos tres sin ayuda de un superior, no podrían derrotarla. Entonces la vieron inclinarse, seguramente sería el dolor que transmitía su hermana para advertirla que los blancos ya tenían a su elegido sin alma y con el deseo concedido.

-Que pena...el juego se ha acabado...-dijo Feliciano, confiado- somos cinco contra uno

-Diras Cinco contra Tres...¿no?

La imagen de la líder negra se iba desvaneciendo, no sin antes dejar un punto de duda en la cabeza los elegidos.

-¿No sabéis que ya dos han aparecido en el tablero?

Cuando se fue, los tres se miraron entre ellos. ¿como que ya habían otras naciones elegidas? Tendrían que encontrarlos antes de que lo hicieran los negros, eso lo tenían claro.

* * *

Iiepale! ya actualice~

bueno...¿que cuento? ya se! que al final decidí no contar quien era Canadá porque era fácil de adivinar y supuesta mente, mientras pasa esta especie de pelea, uno ya también a vendido su alma a cambio de conceder un deseo. Quiero dejar claro que de por si, todos estan contra todos y contra las sombras, pero, como ha pasado en este capitulo, se han echo aliados. Ademas, no saben que es Emma uno de esos dos.

El/la otro/otra es un/a micro-nación.

hasta la próxima~


	7. Naranja Arte

_El joven miraba por todas partes, aquel color naranja no le gustaba en absoluto, no se podía hacer nada con el... no era ni divertido, ni transmitía calor, además, aquel suelo de cuadros naranja-negro lo mareaba. No había equilibrio, no había paz, no había nada. Era un lugar que le producía nauseas directamente. _

_-Te aguantas, ya ves que problema... muchos elegidos se han quejado del naranja, ya no importa_

_-Este lugar pide muchas cosas... _

_-¿Se las quieres dar tu?-la voz se rió, pero a diferencia de otros elegidos, no empezó a buscar el origen de esa voz- No eres mas que un niño esmirriado... _

_-Pero este niño esmirriado es mas de lo que tu crees..._

_No quería verlo, quería escucharlo, quería encarar lo sin verlo para..._

_-Valiente... te concederé ese deseo que tienes de... _

_-Pero pedirás algo a cambio, como todos_

_-Claro-rio la voz. La voz de un niño- lo que quiero a cambio es..._

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Arte del Alma Naranja_

* * *

Quería ser una nación independiente para crear arte.

Quería ser una nación independiente para ser él mismo. NO ella.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y vio a su hermano mayor Austria sentarse en la silla del piano. Sabía que iba a tocar algo de Chopin, por la cara que traía. Esa cara que había dibujado 57 veces. Dibujos bien guardados que nadie menos él iban a ver. Se giro para ver apoyada a Hungría en el marco, con un rostro de felicidad. Ese rostro que había pintado 37 veces. Pintadas bien guardadas que nadie menos ella iban a ver.

Porque nadie mas se interesaba por su arte.

Como artista, tan solo se centraba en crear arte. Odiaba a esos artistas que solo se centraban en conseguir dinero a cambio de obras de calidad menor. Aquellos no eran auténticos artistas. Para el: Eran escoria.

Saco su cuaderno de dibujo, un lápiz y la goma para dibujar por 58. vez a su hermano mayor. Con trozo de piano para quedar mas elegante. Aunque siempre hermano mayor Austria salía elegante. Era un auténtico aristócrata. Termino rápido para hacer el 38. dibujo de Elizaveta. Ella siempre tan elegante aunque fuera vestida de sirvienta, había algo en ella que la hacía una auténtica dama. ¿se lo había pegado hermano mayor? No sabía, pero era algo que le gustaba dibujar.

Pensó en el sueño. Aquella voz... podría intentar dibujar a la persona que le había hablado. Solo tenía que imaginar. Seguro que tendría forma de niño humano corriente como él, pelo corto (no entendía que tenía de malo tener pelo largo. A el le gustaban sus dos trenzas) de un color naranja. Si... ¿porque no? Su sueño era completamente naranja, seguro que el tenía el pelo naranja en un gorro negro con el típico pompom del mismo color. Una camiseta de niño naranja con bordes blancos y no tenía que faltar los pantalones hasta las rodillas naranjas y unas zapatillas de deporte naranjas. Por decorar, dibujo unos calcetines blancos cortos. Muy humano... un niño muy humano... como su voz. Aunque...no era precisamente un niño lo que había escuchado. Algo mas...algo...

-¿Que has dibujado, Christopher?-pregunto curiosa Elizaveta

-Nada, señorita Héderváry- dijo el chico

Se levantó de la silla y se fijo en que su hermano mayor había dejado de tocar el piano.

-Debió de ser algo importante,ya que agotaste el naranja...-se fijo Roderich

el niño se fijo y era verdad... daba igual, ya compraría otro. Se despidió para ir a su habitación y guardar los nuevos dibujos. ¿vender algo valioso solo por su mayor deseo? No podía. Sería buscar un atajo... sin arte. Quería inspiración, mas mundo por dibujar... dibujar a cierto amigo. Solo lo consiguió una vez, pero lo rompió enseguida bajo amenazada de quedarse sin su amada caja de pinturas.

-Sería una pena que todas esas obras tan bonitas fueran quemadas por alguna sombra...

-Sabía que no podías ser un simple niño humano-dijo Kugelmugel al verlo

-Llámame Alan Laranja- dijo con una sonrisa infantil- y "El Consejo Naranja" te ha escogido para su fiel cometido, Christopher Edelstein

-Christopher Heinz- corrigió. Se lo cambió para dar sus primeros pasos como independiente, pero no mucha gente lo recordaba.

-Da igual...¡Te concedo lo que mas quieres! Tan solo dame tu alma~

-No- dijo de inmediato, sin pensarse lo ni dos segundos

-Pues motosierra en tu nuca- rio el niño- que no... tan solo quemare tus obras una a una...

-¡No!

-¿Te da lastima que queme a esa gente a la que no le importas en absoluto? Tu los dibujas y ellos ni los miran. Algunos hasta se molestan porque no eres "Ita-Chan". ¿De verdad que quieres defender a esos después de todo? Ni tu hermano los ve bien

-¿Piensas que con esas palabras vas ha hacer algo? Ya estoy acostumbrado a estar pintando solo desde siempre...

-Las sombras podrían matar todas tus queridas obras...

-¿Hasta cuando vas ha seguir con esto?

-Hasta que accedas-dijo con una sonrisa infantil-total... puedo dejarte sin manos para que no pintes mas con el poder de las sombras...

-Mi Deseo por Mi Alma- accedió al final

Su habitación entera se volvió naranja. Aquel color ya no le daba esa sensación de asquerosidad con ganas de vomitar, solo un leve cosquilleo.

Ganas de crear Arte Vivo.

Se sentó algo mareado. El niño sabía que pasaría eso. Se sentó a su lado y dejo que la micro-nación apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, para que asimilase un poco mejor la sustancia naranja de su mente. Ser Elegido era difícil.

-Ahora que has accedido, tengo que advertirte de cosas importantes

Alan se puso serio. Christopher lo miro, extrañado...¿Había mas?

-A partir de cinco minutos ya no estaré contigo hasta que aparezcan los colores restantes. La verdad es que ha sido divertido...pero no todos los juegos son divertidos o cuadros bonitos, ahí colores malos. Todos son malos, amenazan con matar mi reino joven...

-Si que son malvados-dijo con un hilo de voz, todavía algo débil

-Con esto tendrías que derrotarlos, pero mejor no. Deja que se maten entre ellos. Escóndete en las sombras, como un élite, y deja que se acaban entre ellos, así, cuantas mas sombras muertas, mejor para las habilidades que adquirirás a lo largo de nuestro...juego...-aunque lo llamará así, sabía que no lo era en absoluto

-¿Quienes son?-quiso saber

-Rosa escogió Lilianne, Azul a Feliciano, Morado a Natalya, Rojo a Paulo y Blanco a Matthew. Yo se que apareció el verde, Emma, se oculta, ellos no lo saben-enumero con mucho cuidado

-¿Tu si?

-Claro-dijo Alan orgulloso- pero sabemos que ella...da igual, mas adelante te lo digo

-Vale- total, aquello a Kugelmugel no le intrigaba. Con saber de quienes huir tenía suficiente

-Una cosa...si Anne Black te descubre... accede a su petición

-¿porque? ¿no tenía que huir?

-Sus "Funny Games" no son para nada divertidos...son macabros y para nada divertidos...y la blanca Anna White no te ayudará en mucho si no tiene a los colores... ya que es bastante débil sola en este mundo...

-Entendido

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Anne Black sonrió aunque sus chicos-sombra habían caído ante los colores. Su gemela White ya había echo el dulce pacto con el canadiense y ella sabía que los colores Verde y Naranja se habían manifestado. Por fin sus aliados habían pisado tierra. Además, si dejaba que Amarillo llegara, tendría tres aliados para sus divertidos juegos. Aunque tendría que preocuparse por el problema de las sombras.

Algunos colores decían que era parte de sus macabros juegos, pero para nada, ya que también se estaba comiendo parte de su mundo oscuro, y aquello tendría que ser pena de muerte de la peor forma para el causante.

Anne vio como sus subordinados caían ante el filo de la espada de Feliciano sin temblar, el hacha de Paulo y las dagas de Natalya. Sabían que ellos tres sin ayuda de un superior, no podrían derrotarla. Entonces ella se inclino, por el dolor que transmitía su hermana para advertirla que los blancos ya tenían a su elegido sin alma y con el deseo concedido.

-Que pena...el juego se ha acabado...-dijo Feliciano, confiado- somos cinco contra uno

-Diras Cinco contra Tres...¿no?

La imagen de la líder negra se iba desvaneciendo, no sin antes dejar un punto de duda en la cabeza los elegidos.

-¿No sabéis que ya dos han aparecido en el tablero?

Cuando se fue, los tres se miraron entre ellos. ¿como que ya habían otras naciones elegidas? En su mundo negro, Anne sonrió. Sabía que chicos eran y como hacerlos aparecer. Pero antes quería asegurarse que el reino amarillo formaría una mini alianza...

Luego jugaría con todos a sus Funny Games...

Menos con la chica verde. Había algo en ella...que la seducía a otro tipo de juegos.

* * *

ya esta! si! escogí Kugelmugel como micro-nacion-vendedora-de-alma!

ya que apenas veo fic de el,no encontré nombre, y por eso lo bautice como Christopher Heinz/Edelstein...

Como pista del siguiente, amarillo, tan solo dire que tiene gafas. (uou)

aio~


	8. Amarillo Memoria

_Que mundo mas amarillo. Nunca había visto ese color de aquella forma: Un cielo amarillo brillante que no dañaba a los ojos, un suelo que combinaba el negro y el amarillo en forma de ajedrez...y unos sentimientos contradictorios. ¿soledad? ¿amargura? ¿que era? No comprendía nada en absoluto._

_-Todo es tan confuso...¿verdad? Ni yo se que hago_

_No dijo nada al verlo de pronto delante suyo, con un libro pegado en el pecho. Era rubio, con gafas y ropa negra victoriana. _

_-Ambos tendríamos que vestirnos de amarillo...pero...el negro refleja mas lo que siento...¿soy traidor a mi reino?_

_-Oye..._

_-Se que no entiendes nada...pero me gusta que escuches, aunque sea para saber de que va la cosa- dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa que le recordaba a cierta persona-No soy traidor, su majestad quiere que encuentre a Lady Black y te necesito, por ello...¡Te concedo tu deseo a cambio de tu...!_

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Amarillo Memoria_

* * *

El podía recordad con todo detalle cualquier momento de su vida, pero no comentarlo. Podía hablar, pero solo hablaba poco. Por ello, podía asegurar que aquel amarillo de su sueño no era para nada el amarillo que siempre había visto y usado en mucho de sus trabajos. Era un amarillo que daba paso a un montón de pensamiento negativo del que no quería saber nada. Agarro la sierra y empezó a cortar madera para su nuevo trabajo.

¿Un deseo?

Si ya tenía todo lo que quería. Además, no tenía porque vestirse de amarillo. Vale que el color saliese en su bandera, pero nada mas. Podría decir que prefería mil veces el azul oscuro al amarillo tranquilamente, incluso el negro antes que el amarillo. Porque el amarillo era muy brillante... suficiente con ser rubio.

-Deberías decirme tu mayor deseo... así te lo concedo, Sweden...

No dijo nada. Tampoco se sorprendió y miró a ver quien era,ya que por la voz, sabía que era el del sueño. Además, había visto muchas cosas raras, aquello no lo sorprendía.

-Esto es muy importante...tienes que decírmelo, si no, Black vendrá y hará sus Funny Games o las sombras volverán sombra a tu familia

-Te escucho- dijo dejando la sierra eléctrica.

Se giro y vio al mismo chico con la misma ropa, con un libro amarillo entre las manos. Se lo tendió y el lo cogió.

-Soy Tommy Yellow-Head... y en el diario sale todo... vendré a por el mas tarde. Si estoy mucho tiempo detrás de ti, puede venir Anne Black antes de lo previsto. Por mucho que la tenga que busca para el trato, no quiero que se ponga a jugar

Suecia se levanto y se fue al salón con el libro. No tenía ganas de saber nada todavía, no le picaba la curiosidad. Lo guardo en la estantería y se fue a preparar el desayuno, para que Finlandia no cocinara. Preparo café y poco mas. No se dignaba a hablar con ese... chico de su mayor deseo,y mucho menos a leer. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Buenos días su-san!-dijo animado el finlandes entrando con Sealand y Ladonia.

-Buenas-dijo antes de darle un sorbo al café.

Termino su desayuno y volvió al taller. Quería hacer una nueva estantería para la habitación de Ladonia. La del salón todavía aguantaba.

_-Deberías leer el yellow diary, Berwald..._

El no iba a leer un diario, porque el no iba a jugar. Si no participaba, el chico tendría que buscarse a otro, ¿no? Se quedo dentro del taller, trabajando, sin leer el libro, como era lo mas normal en el. Al terminar, se fue hacía la cocina, a por un baso de agua. Vio a Tino con los chicos jugando fuera con Hanatamago.

¿Para que querría canjear su alma por su deseo, si ya lo tenía?

-¿Quien dice que los puedas mantener para siempre?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una chica de negro estaba sentada en el sofá tomando café. Un cabello negro largo y un vestido victoriano negro. Al lado estaba el Tommy de antes, con el diario en sus manos.

-¿Accedes?-pregunto tranquila

-No juego- dijo solamente el sueco

-Debiste de leer el diario, elegido- dijo triste el rubio

Tino miro por la ventana la extraña situación y decidió entrar en la casa. Al entrar, vio que la chica estaba tranquila, sentada, tomando café al lado del rubio, que no dejaba de temblar con un libro entre las manos. Su "esposo" estaba como siempre, con un baso de agua y de pie. Pero conocía de sobra a ese hombre, y podía asegurar que no estaba tranquilo.

-¿Que pasa,Su-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa fingida

-Nada

-¿como que nada?-pregunto indignada Anne Black- Que tu esposo no quiere dar su vida por salvarte

-¿Como?-pregunto sin entender nada

De pronto, dos seguidores de Lady Black agarraron al finlandes. Aquello ya era el comienzo de los Funny Games.

-Lo siento Yellow-Head pero o se decide ya o empiezo a jugar...que me aburro

-Déjalo ir-Ordeno el sueco

-No, elegido de pocas palabras, tu no ordenas nada

Uno de los seguidores agarro una navaja y le hizo un pequeño corte al finlandes en la mejilla. La líder negra quería ir poco a poco. Abrió los ojos como platos...¿como se atrevían a hacerle eso a Tino?

-¡Dales caña,papa!-grito Peter desde una esquina-¡Mátalos con tu espada!

-¡Coger a los enanos!-ordeno Anne Black

Una de los seguidores agarro a los dos niños y los tiro delante de la líder, que sonreía macabra mente. Miro a Finlandia y este se quedo petrificado. Aquello no era normal, los ojos de la chica eran como pozos negros. Esa vez, le cortaron en el pecho, sacando un pequeño grito al finlandes.

-Accedo-dijo al final. No quería que hiriese mas a Tino

Tommy se acerco al sueco y le tendió el diario.

-¿cual es tu deseo ahora?

-Que los tres no recuerden lo que ha pasado...y poder protegerlos

Anne Black sonrió. Su "poder" podía hacer eso. Y era normal que pidiese eso.

-eres de mi bando,y cumple,o si no, te juro que lo lamentaras...se cual es el talón de cada elegido

La mujer estaba feliz. Solo le faltaba a ella por elegir. Cuando tuviese a su elegido, reunía a su pequeño grupo y derrotaría a su hermanita y aquellas malditas sombras.

* * *

Iiepale! actualice~

Era para actualizar ayer,pero no pude TT^TT Al final escogí Suecia,aunque al inicio pensaba en Mónaco o Macao. ¿alguien acertó? Bueno... si, Suecia usa TODAS las jodidas vocales.

ya el último es Negro. Como pista... no doy ninguna, quiero saber que ronda por vuestra cabeza.

Aio~


	9. Negro Juego Final

_Que lugar mas oscuro... de todos los lugares, aquel era el mas oscuro. Todo combinaba negro y morado oscuro. Todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos era soledad, tristeza, amargura... y ninguno de ellos le gustaba. Le daba arcadas. Quería volver a su vida real._

_-Pues esta es tu realidad, elegido_

_Quería agarrar su arma, pero no podía porque no tenía. Delante suyo se apareció una mujer con un vestido victoriano negro. _

_-Ahora si que estamos todos...accede al trato~_

_La chica de negro sonrió y empezó a reírse como una loca. _

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Negro Juego Final_

* * *

Se levanto de la cama y se seco el sudor de la frente. Que sueños mas extraños estaba teniendo últimamente con esa mujer siniestra. Entre recuerdos del pasado y esas apariciones siniestras, solo tenía ganas de no dormir para no verlos. Le entraba amargura al cuerpo...no, lo que le entraba eran unas extrañas ganas de jugar con la gente, de ver sangre y...le dieron arcadas, pero no llegaba a vomitar. Era repugnante.

-Pero que poco aguante tienes

Aquella voz... miro por todas partes para encontrarse una chica sentada en el suelo, con unos pantalones cortos negros, botines negros y una camisa negra que tenía como decorado un cinturoncillo falso blanco. El largo pelo negro estaba recogido en una larga trenza.

-Camuflaje, cariño, camuflaje...

Miro a todas partes y vio su ropa tirada por todo el suelo echo jirones...parecía que había pasado un huracán. Le dio un ataque de rabia...-¡Ayer había limpiado la habitación! ¡Mi ropa!

-Tienes que cambiar de estilo de ropa por ser mi elegido...también de habitación,ahí mucho color enemigo. Me llevo mal con mi hermana White y Rojo...

-Espera...-medio ordeno intentando colocarse en la situación-¿tu que?

-Un deseo a cambio tu alma...sencillo Zhang Hue, te elijo para que protejas y luches en el Ejercito Negro

-No me da la gana, paso- dijo levantándose. Noto algo de frío y vio que no tenía ropa. Se puso totalmente roja y se tapo con las mantas. -¡Mi ropa!

-Ya te he dicho que me llevo mal con mi gemela blanca...tenía que quitarte esa asquerosa ropa

-¿que me visto yo ahora?- pregunto preocupada. No era su plan ir a la reunión sin su amado ao dai verde...y menos aun desnuda- Mi ao dai verde...-lloriqueo

-NO te dejare mi amado vestido negro victoriano porque si no ya te cazan los aliados de mi hermana y seguro que intentaran convencerte de que me abandones...así que... coge eso

La chica señalo una silla que tenía la misma rompa que ella. Hue enrollo una de las sabanas en su cuerpo, para que la niña no volviera a ver su cuerpo desnudo, y vio la ropa. No era desagradable, pero nunca se acostumbraría al negro. Era un color que no le gustaba demasiado. Anne Black se dio la vuelta para dejar mas privacidad.

-Por cierto...mi nombre es Anne Black

-Zhang Thi Hue... dejemoslo en Zhang Hue...Vietnam como nación...por cierto..¿porque yo?

-¿Elegida? Al inicio había pensado en escoger al hermano del canadiense Matthew Williams, ya que parecía fuerte, vivaz, y capaz de derrotar al blanco, pero vi que sus ideales de héroe no iban con mi estilo,y te escogí a ti. Te veo mas sería y centrada...y me da curiosidad saber que es lo que sientes y cual es tu deseo

-Hubiera sido mas normal que fuera Alfred Jones si ha salido Matthew Williams...ya que creo que son mellizos y...

-¿Repetir la misma burrada?-pregunto irritada- Por esta chorrada de guerra, he perdido a mi familia. Por mucho que odie al blanco,paso

Hue solo suspiro. Había dado en su talón de Aquiles. Anne miro extrañada, ya que la gente solía sonreír cuando daba en el clavo. Black sonrió, aquello le parecía bastante curioso. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la chica estaba colgando su sombrero cónico en la espalda. Aquello por lo menos disimulaba un poco el nuevo color de la mujer (aunque todavía no había aceptado y echo el trato).

-Quizás hayan Ao Dai negros...-empezó la líder negra-o mando que fabriquen...

-¿Que gano yo con eso?

-No se...no perder la costumbre de llevar esas prendas, por ejemplo

Suspiro y cerro la puerta. Fue andando, pensando sobre aquella "oportunidad". ¿Que deseo podría tener, si ya lo que parecía su mundo estaba completo? Quizás un poco mas de compañía, ya que a veces, como sería lo normal, se sentía sola. Mei Mei decía que era porque no sonreía, cosa que no le importo demasiado. ¿para que sonreír?

-Que calor- se dijo a si misma. Aquella ropa negra le daba mas calor de lo que imaginaba.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones, sonrió internamente. Aquello del aire acondicionado era la gloria.

_-Vigila, soldada... los colores no suelen ser grandes amigos..._

Ignoró el consejo mental de la líder y se intento centrar en la reunión. Fue en vano, ya que en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, la reunión se había desmadrado. Alemania intentaba poner orden, Rusia y Estados Unidos se pegaban, China intentaba arreglarlo con dulces, Estonia estaba al ordenador mandando twits y actualizaciones de blog, Inglaterra y Francia se peleaban por quien cocinaba mejor...

_-Fijate en Lilianne, Paulo y Feliciano en un momento..._

Fue mirando poco a poco, y vio a Liechtenstein entre Suiza, que estaba realmente confuso, viendo como su "hermana menor" hablaba a saber de que tema con Italia del Norte. Aquello si que le pareció bastante extraño, ya que la gente se imaginaba que "quien se acercase a Lily, probaba su escopeta". Daba igual, entre europeos, habían bastantes amigos. No como ella. Realmente se sentía como Canadá, invisible, solo una nación mas en el mundo. ¿ese sería su patético deseo después de todo?

Agarro sus cosas, y se fue. China vio como se iba, pero resto importancia, ya que seguro se había hartado de la reunión como "toda nación normal".

Fue a un baño y se miro en el espejo. ¿deseos? ¿en un mundo real como ese? Sonrió, si que era bien suicida a veces.

-Los sueños no sirven para nada- dijo en voz alta

-Otra que piensa como yo- no se sorprendió al ver por el espejo a Anne Black, con su vestido victoriano y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro-Al final...¿que es lo que quieres, Zhang Thi Hue?

-Ser visible... no tener sueños. No quiero nada que haga que mis pies dejen la tierra.

-Concedido, mi adorada elegida...

* * *

Emma noto algo moverse dentro de ella. Se quedo en su sitio, hablando con su hermano como si nada, disimulando, de la misma forma miraba su muñequera. En un momento, había brillado. Sonrió.

Ya estaban todos.

El estaba de vuelta.

* * *

Iiepale~

al final, ya os ha "medio explicado" Anne Black porque escogi Vietnam. Bueno... eso no quita que Alfred vaya a hacer algo importante... da igual. También añado que, ya que no veo que mucha gente use a Vietnam, ya la incluyo~ su nombre inventado sacado de internet (mirando tres paginas en google -.-)Ya no quedan naciones que presentar...eso significa...¡Sombra! ¡lucha! ¡todo por deseos!

Aio~


	10. Paz Armada

Lilianne abrió los ojos, sorprendida. El apartamento se veía bastante grande para ella sola, de dos habitaciones, una cocina y un salón juntos, una mesa a modo de comedor. El baño también le parecía grande: una bañera con ducha, espejos grandes... y era para ella sola.

Se iba a independizar de su hermano mayor.

-A partir de ahora, hermano mayor Suiza, no hará falta de que me protejas mas-dijo con una sonrisa al rubio,que intentaba disimular un poco su tristeza

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

"_Paz Armada"_

* * *

Zhang Hue preparo algo de té para todos sus invitados. También añadió unas pastas para que no fuera sosa. Todo en una bandeja de madera artesanal, entro en el salón y lo puso en la mesilla. Vio que el sueco Berwald estaba sentado sin decir o hacer nada, mientras que el amarillo Tommy escribía a saber que pensamientos y momentos en su diario amarillo. Anne, su "electora" esperaba pacientemente a su té. Lo dejo en la mesa, sirvió las tazas y se sentó, con la suya en la mano. Anne le dio un sorbo y tosió.

-No vuelvas ha hacer este té... a mi me gusta el negro

Hue la miro con odio mal contenido...¡Era su té favorito!

-Bueno- solo califico el sueco,antes de darle otro trago.

Tommy suspiro, le dio un trago y siguió escribiendo. Para la vietnamita, aquella atmósfera estaba muy cargada. Anne Black lo notaba, y por ello empezó ha hablar.

-Como sabéis, ya por fin estamos todos... ahora os contaremos un poco de que va la cosa-miro a Tommy dejaba de escribir y cerraba su diario amarillo.

-Cada uno de nosotros, menos Anna White y Anne Black, somos representantes de nuestros reinos en un mundo paralelo... Entre nosotros estamos en guerra, y mi reino amarillo esta con el reino negro, el de Lady Black. También esta Alan Laranja, que ya esta con Christopher, micro-nación... y Emma representando a Verde...pero...- corto al ver la mirada asesina de Anne

-¿que pasa con ella?-pregunto Zhang Hue

-Nada que te tenga que quitar el sueño- dijo Anne- Sigue, Thomas

-Tommy- corrigió el chico- La cosa es que tenemos que intentar hacerlos de nuestro bando para no estar en clara desventaja. Además, contamos con una pequeña ventaja: como ellos se fueron "a dormir" después de nombrar, no saben quien fue después.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo con mucho cuidado-advirtió la señora negra

-Pues tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo Vietnam- ¿como lo hacemos? Precisamente yo no soy amiga de una micro nación y de Bélgica...Y el no habla mucho que digamos- dijo señalando a Berwald, que asintió con la cabeza

-Tranquila...ya veras como lo harás-dijo Anne. La vietnamita bufó

-Además, tenéis habilidades- animo el amarillo. Ambas naciones lo miraron,extrañado-Según el deseo, te damos con nuestros poderes una habilidad única de cada reino. Por ejemplo, mi elegido puede manipular los recuerdos... lo suyo es la memoria y las herramientas para hacer armas blancas

-La de mi elegida es la habilidad de doblegar la mente de una persona para que haga lo que quiera en cualquier momento-dijo Anne Black- hasta los deseos. Puedes hacer que una nación se vuelva tu sirviente a la fuerza

-A todo esto...¿sombras?-pregunto Zhang Hue- no nos hablaste de las sombras

-Bueno... como entramos en guerra por razones que no tenéis que saber, no sabemos porque...el sol esta en modo de eclipse solar y de la nada, aparecieron sombras que podían matar...

-Creemos que esta a las ordenes de algún mago pirado- dijo Anne antes de darle un sorbo al té

* * *

Lilianne mordió el trozo de pizza al mismo tiempo que Rosa. Se sorprendió de lo buena que estaba...¡hasta le brillaban los ojos!. Natalya no probo, pensando que le haría algún mal en la cabeza. Katherine miro a su elegida y suspiro, no había forma de que ella mejorase su actitud en frente de la gente. Paulo suspiro, ver a aquellos compañeros comiendo pizza, sin preocuparse de informarse, le traía recuerdos de su hermano. Seguro que estaría jugando con Prusia y Francia al call of duty. Suspiro y llamo la atención de los chicos.

-Bueno...¿Cuando nos ponéis al día?

-Espera un poco- dijo Anna White, queriendo darle un mordisco a la pizza italiana

-¿que quieres saber que no sepas?-pregunto Fernando antes de beber un poco de cola

-No se...¿explicarnos un poco de que va el cuento?

-Pues que habéis vendido vuestra alma a cambio de poder cumplir un deseo. Ahora, a parte de naciones, defendéis por siempre o hasta romper el contrato el reino que os a escogido...Para romperlo,tu niegas tu deseo y te alejas de ese objetivo lo máximo posible

las naciones miraron con ojos abiertos. ¿Alejarse de aquello que mas deseaban? ¿como podría alguien alejarse por siempre de su hermano, de su sentimiento de valentía, de sus amigos...? volver a ser una mantenida no entraba dentro de los planes de nadie, y mucho menos quedarse solos por siempre.

Y había que subrayar el por siempre por ser naciones.

-Pero tranquilos... si todos estamos luego de acuerdo, podemos des hacerlo cuando terminéis vuestra misión sin efectos negativos en vuestros deseos- dijo con una sonrisa la líder blanca

-Además, para poder cumplirlo, cada elegido recibe una pequeña bendición... habilidad única de cada reino- añadió Katherine con una sonrisa- elegida mía, la tuya es dominio del viento... los Purple somos una gran estirpe de dominadores de viento

-¿Solo habilidades en plan elementales?-pregunto Matthew

-No!- negó rápido Anna- por ejemplo, tu lees mentes por ser un elegido blanco-respondió con una sonrisa- así las personas para nosotros son transparentes

-Los Rosas somos llaves- dijo Rosa a Lilianne- portales a cualquier parte, viajes gratis... abrir lo imposible...por algo fuiste la primera

-¿Y yo?-pregunto ansioso Feliciano

-¿nunca te has preguntado como se controla la electricidad?-pregunto curioso

-Terrorífico- dijo temblando

-Tranquilo!- rio Einnis- Lo que dominamos los azules es la electricidad de los valientes...voy a entrenarte para hacerte un hombre

-Los rojos dominamos la sombra- dijo Fernando- pero no cualquier sombra... ya iras probando

-Ahora tenemos que ver como hacemos para hablar con los otros...porque yo no se quienes son- dijo Anna algo decaída- de por si tendría que saber quienes son naranja y verde...pero no se nada

-Tranquila, mientras que lo hagamos antes que tu heramana- dijo Katherine en intento de animarla- pero...¿y amarillo? ¿como hacemos con el? Seguro que ya Black lo tiene

-No seas negativa- entro Rosa- seguro que se oculta

-Opino que nos portemos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado- soltó Natalya- No me parece buena idea que las naciones entren o sepan algo...además, nos preguntarían el como entramos en este juego, y se quedarían a cuadros si les decimos la verdad...ya fuera de todo eso podremos luchar contra sombras...y todo eso

Las naciones se quedaron pensando un poco. Algo como "doble vida". Podría funcionar, pero...

-Pienso que solo es una solución a corto plazo- soltó Portugal- A fin de cuentas a veces las sombras atacan cuando uno menos se lo esperan...

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar nuestras obligaciones como naciones-corto Matthew

-Además...¿como le explicamos a la gente lo que hicimos?-añadió Lilianne- Es imposible... ¿como se quedaría el señor España si se entera de su trato? De la misma forma que se quedaría mi hermano: indignado por pensar lo que supuestamente hacemos por ellos.

Canadá se quedo mirando a los cuatro. Entre ellos habría "familia" que se preocuparían por ellos...¿pero el? Que era invisible hasta para "padre".

* * *

-Tengo una idea- soltó Berwald de pronto- Engañemos

Vietnam y los electores miraron al sueco, extrañados. Normalmente no hablaba y mucho menos daba una idea en el que se resumía en "engañar".

-Explícate- ordeno Tommy sin entender a su elegido

-Ellos no saben que somos nosotros Amarillo y Negro. Finge estar enferma para los asiáticos y quédate en casa "mejorando"

-Así podré salir a capturar la micro-nación Kugelmugel...

-No- cortó el sueco- Le dices que esta de nuestra parte o si no: Funny Games. Pero que hable con nosotros por internet, para que Austria no sepa nada. Solo encuentros puntuales que ya le diremos cuando

Zhang se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Italia del Norte todavía iba a casa del austriaco y la húngara a pasar el rato. Si el austriaco se daba cuenta de que había estado la vietnamita, se podría crear un problema.

-¿como hacemos con Emma?-pregunto Tommy

-No metáis prisa-soltó Anne Black, dejando dudando a todos.

-Antes dijiste que Hue podía doblegar a la gente... Haz que la persona que ellos creen que es luche contra ellos en nombre del reino negro...

-Estados Unidos-dijo en alto Zhang Hue.

Anne sabía porque: la mayoría pensaría que el lo mas normal para poder herir a su hermana sería con el gemelo de Canadá.

-Puede funcionar...¿pero que pasara contigo?-pregunto Yellow Head- Tu solo manipulas recuerdos...sabrán quien eres enseguida

-No importa

-con todo ese tiempo que ganemos, podemos atacarlos por separado, convencer a Bélgica...

-Y encontrar la llave de regreso a nuestro mundo- interrumpió Lady Black- si cumplís con la misión de borrar las sombras y despertar al sol de su eclipse, os liberamos sin efecto secundario de vuestro contrato

* * *

Lilianne empezó a limpiar la casa mientras las naciones amigas y sus electores se estaban preparando para ir a casa. Se quedo pensando un momento...pero descarto todas las ideas enseguida. Natalya la vio y puso su mano en la cabeza.

-Tranquila... ninguno de nosotros estará solo si las naciones se enteran- todos la miraron, como si hubiera dicho algo alucinante, había dado en el clavo- Nos tenemos entre nosotros... somos a...amigos, ¿no?

Lilianne sonrió antes de abrazarla,sacando un leve sonrojo a la bielorrusa.

-Grandes amigos

* * *

Iiepale! Actulice~

Y a partir de aqui ya, por fin, podré escribir "acción"... Como habéis visto, ya por fin se han tomado cartas antes de guerra...es importante!

como no se que comentar...

Aio~


	11. Conta mi Hermano

Alfred Jones estaba jugando al Black Ops II muy concentrado, cuando alguien pulso repetidas veces el timbre. Molesto por no poder parar la partida, dejo que le mataran y fue a atender. Se encontró con la vietnamita Zhang Hue, que lo miraba con odio mal contenido. Normal, ya que nunca fueron grandes amigos.

-¿Que quieres, Hue?

-Que obedezcas mis ordenes, americano

Con aquellas simples palabras, la vietnamita puso la palma de su mano en el pecho, donde debía estar el corazón y lo miro a los ojos. Durante unos segundos Alfred no sabía a donde mirar, confuso y al encontrar la mirada de la mujer, cayo al suelo como saco de patatas. Suecia salió de su escondite y cargo con el hombre, para dejarlo tumbado en el sofá. Zhang Hue sonrió siniestramente.

-Bienvenido al bando Negro

* * *

Sleeping Sun

Contra Mi Hermano

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquellas reuniones en ambos lados. Por una parte, estaban Matthew y los blancos, que por mucho mirar y quedar en casa de la joven Lilianne, no habían encontrado pistas de a saber quienes eran los restantes. Luego estaba el bando de Zhang Hue, que algo ya habían avanzado: mandaban mensajes al joven Kugelmugel, ya habían puesto en "estado zombie" a Estados Unidos y seguían buscando la forma de llamar la atención de Emma.

La vietnamita todavía recordaba su extraño encuentro con la micro-nación europea: una tarde en que Austria y Hungría habían dejado solo al chico pintando cuadros con mucho naranja, había entrado por la ventana de la habitación de este, que no se sorprendió en absoluto. Esta se había embobado con la habitación del chico, ya que nunca había visto tantos cuadros que a su manera, eran hermosos. Alan le dio algo para merendar y le dijo que el hay vivía sin que Hungría y Austria lo supieran y que estaban de parte de la reina negra. Cambiaron e-mails y se quedo media hora tomando el té para descubrir que Christopher la había dibujado bebiendo con su elector.

Como ya no era necesario fingir que estaba enferma, volvió a las reuniones y vio que Alfred seguía como si nunca lo hubieran hechizado, gritando que él era el héroe y riendo por todo. En su interior se reía de una forma siniestra, su plan como bando negro si que iba funcionando. Con disimulo, miro su móvil y vio que tenía dos notificaciónes del Whatsapp: Christopher decía que había echo un cuadro nuevo donde, gracias a su poder de dibujo, salía la sala de reuniones llenas de sombras. Berwald decía que para que pasase aquello debía pasar un poco de tiempo, ya que en su cuaderno no aparecía nada. La chica suspiro. Ella, comparado con aquellos dos era bastante inútil, solo un simple instrumento.

-_No eres inútil, y lo sabes_

Aquel mensaje del sueco la había animado. Quizás había leído un poco mas de su diario para saber que le pasaba... o solo le había echado un vistazo rápido en la reunión. Igualmente, sonrió. No esperaba que Suecia fuera a veces buen amigo.

Matthew estaba al en la silla de al lado de su hermano, sentado con su oso en brazos, pensando un poco. No le había dicho a sus amigos que notaba bastante extraño a su hermano últimamente: llegaba a casa tarde con la mirada perdida, solo comía hamburguesas simples y últimamente le pedía que no fuera a su casa. Pensaba que había hecho el pacto, pero siempre descartaba la idea cada vez que lo veía sonreír de aquella forma tan suya.

Pero seguía sin entender que pasaba.

Lilianne estaba al lado de su hermano mayor, como siempre, pensando en como podrían avanzar un poco. Se imaginaba que Elizaveta era algún color, pero, como no había dado señales de tener algún poder, decidió dejarla. Por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto no resolvía nada.

Era como el momento estanque.

* * *

Había acabado la reunión cuando Matthew decidió no ir a otra reunión para seguir a su hermano. A una distancia prudente y usando su habilidad natural (el ser invisible para todo el mundo), vio que hacía cosas normales en el, como ir a una tienda de vídeo juegos para comprar un nuevo mando, pasar por el supermercado para comprar mas comida basura y té (cosa que des encajo por completo al canadiense, ya que su hermano solo bebía coca cola) y regresaba a su casa.

Para no quedarse fuera, decidió entrar por la puerta del jardín. Ahí vio como jugaba al Black Ops II comiendo patatas fritas hasta que sonó la campana. Vio como apagaba la consola y recogía todo.

Aquello ya desencajo por completo al canadiense. Abrió la puerta y vio que era Suecia con una carpeta al lado de una mujer vestida de negro, como si estuviera de luto, y detrás de ellos un chico sonriendo, con un cuaderno en la mano, que iba en una mezcla de amarillo y negro que a simple vista, quedaban perfectos por sus cabellos rubios. Supo de inmediato que aquella chica de negro era Anne Black, la mujer que mando a uno de los de negro intentar matarlo con una caja de cereales y tuvo que defenderse con la de cookies por ser la mas cercana (cosa que para el, fue de lo mas vergonzoso y que jamas olvidaría). Vio que se sentaban en el suelo y Alfred preparaba té negro y ponía de sus pastas de colores.

Matthew no se lo podía creer...¡su hermano era el elegido negro!

-Ahí alguien ahí- dijo como si nada el sueco, señalando al lugar donde estaba el canadiense.

Intento dar marcha atrás, pero justo se topo con la espalda de un hombre de negro, que lo tiro al suelo, a los pies de la líder negra.

-¡Matthew! ¡Te dije que no vinieras!-grito sorprendido el estadounidense

-Me alegro de volver a verte, elegido blanco-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la mujer

-¿tu también, Sweden?-Vio que el sueco solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras tomaba té algo despreocupado. -Elegido amarillo...¡pensé que estarías de nuestra parte!

-Preferimos cuidar nuestras familias que servir por los perdidos-dijo el chico amarillo antes de comer una pasta amarilla

Entonces pensó en su pareja, Finlandia. Cuando llegase a casa de Lilianne, tendrían que encontrar la forma de decírselo a Tino para ver si lo convencía de ir a su lado. Si es que salía vivo de esa, ya que vio que su hermano cogía un bate negro de baseball lleno de clavos.

-Hermanito, si eres el blanco, tengo que matarte- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-Dejarlo vivo... si no, ¿como queréis completar la misión?-dijo lady Black- dile a tus amigos que estos somos nosotros, con Alan Laranja, que no ha podido venir. Si queréis empezar una guerra, empezar, pero tenemos las de ganar

-¡Si sois uno menos! Además...¡yo no podría enfrentarme a mi propio hermano!

-Deja de mirar por mi y mira por ti..- suspiro el estadounidense

-Dejarle ir ya- se escucho decir al sueco con aquella voz grave

-si...nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, y el tendrá que hacer el chivatazo-rió el amarillo

* * *

Llamo repetidas veces al timbre de Lilianne, hasta que ella abrió la puerta extrañada. Lo dejo pasar y lo soltó nada mas entrar en el salón.

-Mi hermano es el negro y Suecia el Amarillo

A Feliciano se le cayó el tozo de pizza y Natalya abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Sabes algo de Naranja y Verde?-pregunto Paulo- sienta y cuenta

Les contó todo lo que había echo hasta el punto de irse de la casa de su hermano, de la cual no volvería a pisar hasta que pasase el enfado.

-Alan Laranja es medio lagartija- dijo Katherine Purple- es decir, sabe esconderse bien, así que tendremos que dejar que el se vea cuando quiera...

-Tendremos que tener los ojos bien abiertos, porque ellos tienen la delantera- dijo Paulo ya resignado- no sabemos nada de naranja ni sus habilidades, así que...

-A ir con pies de plomo- completo Fernando

-Pero no podemos hablar con Tino- dijo Lilianne- ¿Como le decimos lo que esta pensando sin que nos tome como locos? Os recuerdo que vive en la misma casa de Suecia y ninguno de nosotros habla con ningún nórdico.

-Puedo intentar mirar algo-saltó Paulo- Holanda es parte del "grupo" de mi hermano y amigo de borracheras de Dinamarca, puedo intentar saber algo... pero no aseguro nada

-Aun queda por saber quien es el elegido de Alan Laranja y quien es verde...-suspiro Rosa García

-Pero no perderemos ni la esperanza ni contra ellos- sonrió Lily, intentando animar al grupo

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Bélgica estaba en un campo de tréboles con la cabeza de su elector verde en el regazo,disfrutando del momento. Supo de inmediato que el hombre estaba inquieto, porque al volver, significaba que estaban todos y que Emma tenía poco tiempo de seguridad asegurada.

-Tranquilo... ya me uniría con Paulo nii...

-Pero Lady Black...

-El es mi familia, y lo debo cuidar...

* * *

Iiiepale! Actulice~

si... Matthew piensa que es Alfred el original... ¡ole! Aun faltan cosas que ya ire sumando...

espero que os haya gustado!

aio~


	12. Cuadros

Kugelmugel todavía tenía en mente lo que había pasado en el día anterior. No quería hacer daño a Lilianne, era una buena amiga, pero su posición actual le obligaba a luchar contra ella por dar su alma a los rosas.

Daba igual, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso para ponerse manos a la obra con su nuevo arte. En silencio, o casi silencio ya que Alan estaba comiendo maíz y se escuchaba como masticaba, agarro su pincel y empezó a dibujar con cuidado, con los ojos cerrados, lo primero que pasase por su mente, tal y como su don ordenaba. Al finalizar, antes de abrirlos, escucho la pregunta de su "elector":

-¿Conocemos a es chica?

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Cuadros _

* * *

Lilianne estaba tomando el té con Rosa cuando noto que el móvil empezó a vibrar. En la pantalla vio que era el numero de su hermano. Seguro que se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Por ganar tiempo, le colgó, nerviosa. Nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Rosa García.

-Algún día tendrás que hablar con él

Pero Lily no quería hablar con su hermano...-¿como me justifico?-pregunto en alto.

¿Como iba a justificar las sombras?¿como iba a justificar que una micro nación y ella estaban "en guerra" con otros?

-Vale... no he dicho nada- suspiro antes de darle un sorbo a su té .

* * *

Zhang Hue estaba confunsa. ¿de que iba ese cuadro?

-Pero Elizaveta no es una elegida...esto esta mal...¿que hace luchando contra Feliciano?

Suecia todavía miraba el cuadro, esperando a que Thomas terminase de escribir para saber. Era algo que no podía interpretar sin ayuda del diario amarillo. Lady Black estaba tranquila, tomando su té negro como si el niño no hubiera mandado ningún cuadro.

-Si es obvio que vais a luchar en el museo- exclamo Alan

-Es mejor que Christopher se quede en su casa después del incidente- dijo Anne Black tan tranquila- no puede arriesgarse otra vez si no quiere salir del anonimato

-tampoco tiene otra opción...Austria se entero y lo mando a quedarse en casa...es que, que alguien finja un fuego...

-Por lo menos las sombras están acabadas- intento sacar un lado positivo Zhang Hue- podían haber muerto de verdad si no fueran por ti o por Lilianne, estarías buscando otro elegido

Los cinco se miraron por un instante. La verdad era que en una cosa si que había que pensar muy bien. Las sombras podían actuar cuando quisiesen, pero ellos no, estaban bastante limitados por todas partes: entre los aliados no había ninguna cosa en común, es decir, era bastante difícil por ejemplo ver a Suecia y Estados Unidos o Vietnam hablar. También la pregunta sería...¿de donde han sacado esas armas para luchar contra esos seres? Y la pregunta estrella ¿Que rayos esta pasando? Sin pensar que seguro que Canadá los odiaría si descubría la verdad de su hermano.

-Basta de chachara, tendremos que ir al museo para saber porque estaremos ahí luchando contra sombras-dijo levantandose Berwald, ya que tenía que ir a por Estados Unidos para seguir con la farsa

-Creo que ya se porque...Adivinar que mujer estará ahí- dijo Thomas riendo y enseñando su diario amarillo

* * *

Natalya se preguntaba una vez mas porque tenía que ir ahí con su hermana mayor. Ella tendría que estar en casa de Lily, pensando como encontrar al miembro verde, en vez de "ir a ver cuadros". Yekaterina quería ir al museo por la exposición de cuadros de alguno de esos pintores que le gustaban, y por no ir ella sola, arrastro a su hermana menor, que estaba "whatsappeando" en el grupo de sus aliados los "come-pizzas", nombre otorgado por Feliciano, que había accedido a ir de incógnito al museo para vigilar por si alguna sombra atacaba, ya que ella no podría actuar si Yekaterina estaba cerca. Eso de ver pintura aburría mucho.

-¡Mira que bonito!-le exclamo en bajo- ¿No te gustaría...?

-NO- dijo antes de que terminase de formular la pregunta.

-Mala- susurro antes de seguir para adelante

Natalya volvió a coger el móvil para "mandar un mensaje de socorro,sacarme de aquí,joder" cuando vio el de Feliciano.

Había visto a Suecia con Alfred, que no dejaba de gritar que se aburría. Paulo escribió que iría cuando su hermano se echase la siesta (menos de cinco minutos seguro). Lilianne ya iba para ahí con Matthew. Si estaban ahí, era porque querían algo.

-Hermanita...y si...

No pudo terminar su propuesta ya que pensó que había visto unas sombras. Su hermana menor se quedo mirando y chasqueo los dedos, intentando despertarla de su trance.

-¿Que querías decirme?

-¿y si nos vamos?-pasaba de que su hermana viera las sombras

-Pero por ahí hay unos cuadros de...

-¡no!-exclamo,ya que había sido por esa dirección donde las había visto- ¡Mejor vamos al piso de arriba!

Arrrastro a su hermana escaleras arriba mientras que mandaba al italiano buscar la alarma anti-incendios. ¿que hacían sombras en un museo? ¿es que se habían vuelto artistas? El italiano tardo poco en dar con la alarma y "disimuladamente" darle un "suave" golpe para que se activará. Natalya sonrió internamente ante la eficacia del italiano. Al mezclarse con la gente, la bielorrusa se aparto de su hermana y fue al centro, donde ya empezaba a caer el agua. Vio que las puertas se cerraban y contó 10 minutos hasta que algún policía o bombero entrará a ver si era verdad. Alzo la vista para ver a Liechtenstein ya armada, disparando a lo que eran sombras.

-Los del piso uno ya están- grito Lily dejándose caer para llegar cuanto antes al centro

-Un poco mas y un segurata me pilla-rio el italiano, ya armado por si un caso

Escucharon unos aplausos y vieron que era el americano al lado de sueco, que estaba mirando a "sus enemigos" con indiferencia. Al canadiense le dio un vuelco el corazón, todavía no se creía que su hermano se hubiera unido a aquello.

-¿A que es un hermoso lugar para luchar?

-No-dijo seria Natalya- Si no nos vamos ahora, nos pillaran

De la nada una capsula en forma de capullo de flor encerró a la bielorrusa. Miro a todos lados y vio a "una niña" pintando en un cuaderno. A su lado, Hungría, derecha como una soldada.

-Christopher!- grito Lilianne al ver la micro-nación

Natalya se quedo pensando...¿era hombre? El chico no hizo caso de Liechtenstein, y empezó a pintar.

-Es una lastima que tantos cuadros vayan a desaparecer-dijo con un tono indiferente

De la nada apareció el fuego. Entonces Paulo y su bando se dio cuenta que el dominaba la pintura. El luso se tuvo que poner en guardia al ver que el sueco le atacaba sin medir antes una palabra. Claro...el hombre era de pocas palabras, y justo en ese momento se acordaba.

-Lo haces por Tino y los niños...¿verdad?

-Y tu por tu hermano- aquello ya no ea pregunta, era pura afirmación.

Lilianne no quería luchar contra él...¡era su amigo! Aunque ya sabía quien la había encerrado en aquellas placas naranjas.

El sistema anti-incendios mojo a los personajes, pero a ellos les daba igual. Matthew se defendía como podía contra su hermano y su bate de baseball lleno de pinchos, mientras que Natalya intentaba romper su jaula de cristal. Feliciano y Lilianne miraban la escena sin saber que hacer. Al final, el italiano se decanto por atacar al niño y quitarle sus pinturas, pero Elizaveta se puso en medio y armada con una espada pintada por su Kugelmugel evito que le tocara una de las dos trenzas. Aquello dolía, ya que se estaba enfrentando a alguien que para el era como su madre. Pero eso quitaba la duda de que fuera la verde.

-¡Para con esto, Chris!-grito algo desesperada Lilianne

El chico dibujo otra capsula para la chica, indiferente. Aquello podía servir también para que no se enfrentasen.

-Tranquilos...las cámaras no pillaron nada- dijo mientras hacia ademan de irse

Suecia tiro al portugués a donde Matthew para que el y Alfred se marchasen con el niño y "la nueva adquisición". Ahí supo el porque del cuadro del niño.

Cuando se cerro la puerta de emergencia, las capsulas se deshicieron como papel y los cinco se fueron por la salida de emergencia, sin cambiar palabra, pero si miradas.

Era vergonzoso ver que eran uno mas y los habían derrotado.


	13. Control Pintura

Lilianne estaba en frente de la puerta de la casa de Austria. Sabía que dentro estarían Hungría y Kugelmugel,ya que Austria se negaba a dejarlo solo por los incidentes. Ninguno de sus "aliados" sabían que la niña estaba ahí (ni su electora Rosa García, pero se figuraba que ella ya sabía de su localización) y que quería hablar con su amigo Christopher Edelstein (o Heinz, según como se mire). Toco el timbre, decidida y espero a que alguien le atendiera.

Elizaveta al abrir la puerta, vio el rostro "feliz" de Liechtenstein y la dejo pasar. Ahí Lily supo que la húngara no recordaba lo que había pasado en la tarde anterior. La dejo pasar hasta la habitación de Kugelmugel, abrió la puerta, y un olor enorme a pintura inundo sus fosas nasales. Cerro la puerta después de ella sola y apareció el elector vestido de naranja al completo. Según Rosa, debía llamarse Alan Laranja:

-Que poco has tardado en venir, Lily

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Control-Pintura_

* * *

Paulo miro con disimulo el asiento vacío de Liechtenstein y de Bélgica. Sabía que algo iba mal, ya que ellas no eran de faltar a una reunión. Se imaginaba a los hermanos subiendo por las paredes por no tener noticias de ellas, los negros buscando al verde, y los blancos preguntando se donde estaba Lily. Aquello lo des concentraba de tal forma, que se olvidaba de la reunión y se ponía a pensar. Su deseo estaba en juego... y su hermano no se podía enterar. Nadie podía enterarse.

¿Que pasaría si todos se enterasen?

No quería saberlo. Quizás se moriría de la vergüenza o intentaría defenderse, total, estaba luchando por un deseo suyo. Mas que deseo, era una obligación, pero aquella obligación era en si su deseo.

-¡Antiende!

Pego un bote, colorado por el pillote. Antonio lo miro extrañado, ya que siempre le llamaban a atención a el, no a su hermano. Últimamente lo veía muy extraño: siempre con el a TODAS partes, solo lo dejaba solo en casa, cuando dormía y no llegaba hasta que fuera entrada la noche. Puerta atrancada y todo, como si fuera un animal para que no escapara. Sabía que lo quería mucho como hermano, y que aquel desliz de ceguera de un día lo había afectado mucho, ya que naciones lo habían visto llorar, pero...¿para tanto había sido? ¿tanto le había afectado?

¡le iba a demostrar que no necesitaba que se preocupase por él!

* * *

Lilianne se sentó al lado de Alan Laranja, quien le había ofrecido una taza de té. Sabía que Kugelmugel no iba a pintarla, pero vio como cogía un pincel fino y lo mojaba en un bote lleno de pintura color naranja. Vio que seguía tan tranquilo.

-Chris...-intento empezar Liechtenstein-no se...

-Calla- ordeno, cortando a la chica- me des concentras

-¡Esto es serio! ¡No quiero pelear contra ti!

-¿Y traicionar a mi equipo? No... he cambiado mi alma por la pintura, y la pintura quiere servir a Lady Black y Alfred

-¿Tu pintura trata de encarcelarnos y controlar a madres?

Kugelmugel no respondió. Lily intento levantarse y no pudo. Miro hacia abajo y vio que tenía hilos naranja que la ataban a la silla. Alan se levanto y le desabrocho la parte superior de cuello del vestido.

-Tranquila...solo te voy a usar una vez, Lilianne

Esta, vio sin poder hacer nada, como el chico (chica para algunos) se acercaba con el fino pincel con los hilos cubiertos de pintura naranja. El chico alzo con suavidad la cabeza de Liechtenstein y vio un lugar donde dibujo un circulo. Los ojos de Lilianne se tiñeron de naranja y su mirada se perdió. Alan sonrió, pero Christopher no. Seguía serio, mirando en al zombie que tenía delante.

-¿Ahora te arrepientes?

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de ninguna obra...-_o eso creía_-vamos...Zhang Hue sabrá que hacer...

* * *

Vietnam miro a la abandonada Liechtenstein. Ella nunca pensó en hacer algo tan...ruin. Vale, lo estaba haciendo con Alfred, pero Estados Unidos no era una chica que personificaba la inocencia y dulzura. Lady Black sabía que era una oportunidad mas que perfecta para entrar en el circulo del enemigo y saber de todos sus secretos, pero también sabía de sobra que a su elegida no le gustaría manejar a inocencia cual títere.

-Yo digo que la usemos- dijo Anne Black- será mucho mas útil que Alfred

-Yo digo que no...es una niña- dijo Suecia- es buscar problemas a lo tonto

-¿tu que dices,Christopher?-pregunto Zhang Hue-¿Que hacemos con tu amiga?

Él no respondió. No sabía que decir. Por una vez, no sabía que color escoger para responder.

-Y si agarramos sus recuerdos actuales y fuera?-pregunto Thomas- es mejor que usarla de espía...si alguien mira su cuello, seguro que nos pillarían y la liamos mas de lo necesario...y es mas sano

* * *

Kugelmugel dejo el cuerpo desmayado de Lilianne en la alfombrilla, puso el timbre y se escondió en la esquina, donde Paulo la agarro como una novia y cerro la puerta después de soltar una exclamación. Se sentó en la escaleras un poco, solo para poder despejar un poco la mente. En cierto modo, sabía que había vendido a su amiga, pero había que pensar que estaba en guerra y sobre todo que estaba en el bando contrarió de una amiga. Daba igual, por mucho que pensase, eso no cambiaba las cosas. Tenía que centrarse en su meta para recuperar su alma...alma de artista.

* * *

Paulo tumbo a Lilianne en el sofá y Natalya se puso a preparar té. Paso un buen rato hasta que ella se despertase, descolocada. Tuvo que confesar su escapada, pero solo hasta que hablaron, de ahí, todo estaba en...naranja, no blanco, naranja.

-Es que Naranja tiene algo así como control de pintura... por ello había que ir con cuidado- dijo Katherine Purple- ahí es donde saco la explicación de Elizaveta y vuestras "cárceles" durante el combate

-Es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros...como las demás naciones se enteren...-temía Feliciano

-Esperad...-empezó Matthew- ¿control pintura? ¿controlar a cualquiera?

-Si- respondió Katherin abanicando se un poco

-Eso significa que quizás Alfred y Berwald también están controlados

-¿para que querría Kugelmugel controlar a esos dos?-pregunto Natalya

-Mejor pregunta para que quiere mi hermana-dijo Anna- no creo que el niño se dedique a controlar a gente porque quiere

-Quizás para ocultar a los verdaderos- soltó Paulo después de pesar

Matthew sonrió ante aquella posibilidad. Entonces, solo tendría que borrar aquella pintura para salvar a su hemano y no enfrentarse a él.


	14. Asuntos con Familia

El bando blanco estaba tal y como decía su nombre: en blanco. Habían pasado varías semanas desde el incidente bautizado como "pintura-control". Matthew insistía en que Alfred estaba controlado, ya que no explicaba aquel comportamiento tan raro, pero no encontraba ninguna marca de pintura. Natalya insistía en que tenían que atacarle sin mas, pero Italia, algo valiente, le decía que no podía ir atacando hermanos de los amigos. Lilianne ya no participaba tanto, ya que no quería enfrentarse a su amigo Christopher,cosa que, a regañadientes, la gente lo admitía. Además, daba mas rabia no encontrar al verde.

Fue entonces cuando Paulo se encontró con una idea pasa saber si el usuario del amarillo estaba controlado o no. Sabía que era algo cruel, ya que, si se lo hacían a él, también sufriría.

* * *

Sleeping Sun

Asunto con Familia

* * *

Zhang Hue y sus acompañantes ya se habían acostumbrado al olor de pintura que desprendía Kugelmugel. Al sueco le gustaban los cuadros del chico, sobre todo aquellos que traía Ladonia, su hijo, ya que Christopher se los hacía con sentimiento. Anne Black le decía que su control sobre la pintura era asombrosa, pero, fiel a su color, decía que faltaba negro. El chico agradecía las críticas y fiel a su palabra, seguía haciendo sus "predicciones pintura", de los cuales, les decía que los blancos estaban desesperados por ver como iban perdiendo, creyendo todavía que era culpa del pintor su control.

Aquella desesperación hacía sonreír a Lady Black.

Berwald, como era de costumbre, se mantenía en silencio. La verdad es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza como era que se había unido a aquel bando, pero le gustaba, ya que había echo amigos que les recordaba un poco a los nórdicos. Estaba bien salir de aquellos pequeños grupos que se habían formado entre las naciones.

Aquel día se fue un poco antes porque le apetecía estar un poco de tiempo con los dos chicos y Tino, a quien, malamente, le mentía todos los días. Aquellos era una de las cosas que mas odiaba, mentir a quien mas quería, pero si no lo hacía, sabía que el no aceptaría su nuevo papel y estarían enfadados. Mas de una vez pensó...¿que pasaría si las naciones amigas se enterasen de aquellos tratos que habían echo? Pensó en quizás les perdonaban, o les animaban como en las series de Estados Unidos, pero quizás, también los tomaban a malas y se verían los nueve solos, pelando entre ellos sin ser una guerra mundial.

Entro en la casa y vio que ninguno de los dos fueron a saludar. Pensó que estarían en el salón, viendo alguna serie japonesa. Pero al entrar en el salón, se encontró con la familia nórdica al completo sentada en su sofá, a Tino llorando, sus hijos no lo miraban, y vieron dos demasiado conocidos...

¿Se habían atrevido a contarlo?

-¿que es esto?-pregunto asombrado. Esperaba estar en lo cierto, pero...¿a quien iba a engañar? ¿porque si no estarían así?

-Tu eres idiota- dijo Mathias levantando se del sillón. En su cara pudo ver ira mal contenida-¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!

-Ellos nos lo han contado todo- dijo con voz indiferente el noruego

-¡No puedes vender tu alma para proteger a Tino!- le grito agarrando de la camisa al sueco- ¡si el invierno viene, nosotros cinco estamos para protegernos entre nosotros!

Suecia no dijo nada. Dejo que la gente hablara sin saber nada.

-Gracias a la inocencia de Lily, ellos despertaron de tu embrujo... recuerdan como fue- le aclaro Islandia, acariciando el plumaje de Mr. Puffin- y seguimos sin entender porque...

-...lo hiciste...-sollozo Tino sin mirar a su pareja.

Entonces fue cuando paso.

¿serían las lagrimas de la persona que mas amaba? ¿serian las miradas que daban su familia? ¿el echo que sus enemigos creasen una situación donde él era el odiado? No lo sabía, pero algo dentro se había roto. El había cambiado su alma por ellos... entonces...¿porque lloraba? ¿porque le odiaban?

-Tenía que haber adivinado esto... -dijo Tommy Yellow-Head en la puerta. Le daba pena su elegido...estaba perdiendo la razón. Por lo menos, le quedaban sus aliados, porque sabía que el hombre no se quedaría mas en su casa y dejaría a su familia. Todo era de prever.

-Aparta de mi camino, danés- dijo el sueco. De un simple movimiento, hizo que su contrincante cayera al suelo sin apenas notarlo- Habéis sido muy listos usando a mi familia, pero tranquilos... ya no serán mi motor para completar el pacto- vio como Finlandia le miraba con ojos vidriosos, aquello le rompía mas por dentro. Lily empezó a temblar, aquellas no eran palabras dichas por una persona cuerda. Paulo vio como el elector amarillo sacaba un diario y el danés perdía el conocimiento. Luego le acompañaron Islandia y Noruega.

-Les estas borrando la memoria...era eso... controlas recuerdos...-adivino el luso

-Ya lo siento...-dijo el sueco acariciando los suaves cabellos de su pareja, que estaba temblando- creerás que me he ido porque hemos discutido...pensabas que te ponía los cuernos, es muy típico eso...-y los tres últimos cayeron como los demás.

-Tu no estas controlado, pero todavía me pregunto porque estas con esa arpía de Anne Black

-Lady Anne Black para ti, rojo- dijo con palabras algo envenenadas- lo que habéis echo es imperdonable...

Los dos no tenían palabras, ya que sabían de sobra, que aquella acción había sido mala. Al ver a todos de aquella forma les hizo pensar por una vez...¿como se lo tomarían sus seres queridos? ¿como Mathias? ¿como Tino?

-Seguro que a Antonio no le gustará saber porque su recuperación fue milagrosamente rápida

-Vamos, Paulo...aquí no tenemos nada que hacer...-dijo Lilianne tirando de su brazo- Ahora sabemos que nos pasara, ¿no? Vamos antes de que despierten...

A regañadientes, acepto.

Ahora si que debían prepararse para lo bueno.

Berwald los vio salir, sobre todo a la rosa. Vio que estaba temblando, se pregunto porque... fue a su habitación y recogió sus cosas. Dejo atrás fotos, herramientas, agarro sus armas y toda su ropa, miro por última vez a la familia y se fue.

-¿a donde iras?-le pregunto Zhang Hue una vez terminado la explicación de los sucesos

-A un hotel o algo...-dijo el sueco antes de beber un poco del té.

Vietnam negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar que un amigo, después de lo ocurrido, tuviera que pagar su propia condena.

-Yo vivo sola con Anne, como ya sabes... y tengo habitaciones libres...si quieres...o le obligo a Alfred que te deje hospedarte en su casa- la última propuesta lo dijo temblando y tartamudeando por culpa de la mirada de su amigo

-Acepto

-Que nerviosa te has puesto...-Rieron Christopher y Anne algo crueles

Zhang Hue espero a que el hombre empezara a instalarse en la habitación para pedirle un favor a Kugelmugel.

-Usa la pintura-control para ordenarme ir a por ellos... esta no se la perdono


	15. Titere con Pintura

Zhang Hue sabía que aquella petición era de locos, pero ver como su nueva amistad se tenía que exiliar de su propia casa por culpa de los blancos, le daba mucho coraje. Aquello de mover hilos en la oscuridad era mas de Anne Black, ella era de dar golpes. Sabía que al inicio, todos la mirarían como loca, pero era la mejor opción para poder vengar. Y sabía muy bien como atacar.

* * *

_Sleeping Sun_

_Títere con pintura_

* * *

Natalya sabía de sobra que algo malo iba a ocurrir. No había que ser un genio para saber que aquella acción había sido suicida y mala, pero así añadían algo de emoción al asunto. Quería la revancha de aquella vez. Quería usar aquella habilidad de viento del que le había hablado Katherine Purple.

-¿A que esto es bonito?- le pregunto Lilianne- prueba lo a ver...

-No deberíamos estar mirando ropa...estamos a merced

-No busques excusa inútil, ellos no nos atacarían en una tienda de ropa de mujeres,si son todo hombres- dijo Italia a su espalda- y si... el morado a Naty le sienta muy bien... ¡ve a probarlo! Ve~!

-Sigo pensando porque rayos tengo que comprar un nuevo vestido morado- murmuro intentando contener en vano su irritación por aquello.

Feliciano sabía como vestir bien a sus amigos, sobre todo amigas. Sabía cual era el color de cada una de ellas, por ello las acompañaba a comprar. Ya que las naciones iban a montar una fiesta dentro de 3 días y tenían que ir bien arregladas. A Natalya le pegaría el morado siempre, o un tono algo mas oscuro como el vestido que solía llevar.

-También tenemos que buscarte uno, Lily-chan... uno rosa...

Y el italiano empezó a buscar. Algo no muy caro, porque se estaba jugando un tiro en la cabeza del suizo. El también era consciente de que, fuera de aquellas paredes, los podían atacar tranquilamente, pero tenía que ser optimista, ya que, los chicos que componían en trío no se acercarían a una tienda así. Además, cada uno de ellos tenía que preocuparse de como iban a ir a aquella fiesta. Iba a ser mañana y ya la gente estaba preparando corriendo, porque fue el día interior cuando avisaron que querían hacerlo. El adoraba las fiestas, por ello estaba tan animado ayudando a sus amigas.

-Ser directos...-dijo algo roja la bielorrusa.

-Te queda perfecto, Naty-chan- dijo animado el italiano

-Estoy con el- dijo con una sonrisa Lilianne

Aquello de tener tales amigos la estaba llenando casi tanto como perseguir a su hermano. Era mas, durante aquella temporada no podía por las quedadas que hacía con el equipo para vencer al bando negro. Quería ver sufriendo a Anne Black...quería encarcelar en una cúpula a Christopher Edelstein... ¡nadie la dejaba fuera de combate! ¡Nadie!

-Menudas compras...¡gracias por la ayuda,Italia!- dijo animada Liechtenstein cuando salieron de aquella tienda.

-De nada...me aburría en casa...

Mentira. Quería huir de Lovino, quien no dejaba de preguntarle que le pasaba, porque llegaba siempre tarde y salia pronto. También huía de Ludwig. Estaba pensado en mudarse con Lily, pero le daba corte, y no sabía como justificarlo a la gente. Además, no había comentado la idea con la pequeña.

-_Anda...es Vietnam..._- pensó Natalya. La recordaba de algunas reuniones de la antigua URSS- _¿que hace de negro?_

Fue a saludarla cuando la chica agarro su mano y la tiro al suelo. Bielorrusia se fijo en el dibujo de su mano, que se escondía en la manga. Llego a mirar hasta en el cuello descubierto, y vio que en la nuca tenía su fin. Esa vez, si que Kugelmugel había dibujado arte.

-¡Naty!- exclamo el italiano al fijarse. Miro que la gente se había reunido al rededor e ellos, y no podían sacar sus armas menos ella, que siempre los tenía escondidos bajo falda. Se saco a la chica de encima y saco uno de ellos, que se clavo en el brazo sin marca.

-¡cuidado, ahí gente!-dijo Lily- si le das a uno, nos buscamos problemas internacionales

Cuando Natalya se giro, después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga, volvió a la lucha, pero ella no estaba. Se la había llevado el viento. Aquello puso de mala leche a la chica, que siguió su marcha hacía casa.

* * *

Berwald vio como Christopher borraba las marcas de pintura de la vietnamita. El no era de reñir, pero su seria mirada lo decía todo.

-Estaban haciendo compras, era un buen momento- se excuso la chica- y no he sufrido grandes heridas... deja de mirarme así

-ahora que me lo pregunto... ¿iréis a la fiesta?-pregunto Kugelmugel

-Si... me he comprado un nuevo ao dai

-yo ya me compré un traje... tengo entendido que las micro naciones podéis ir...

-Iré solo para pasar el rato... sera una pena no hablar con vosotros...

-Pero tenemos que montar la farsa, si no, nos descubrirán...-dijo el sueco.

Por algo el se había marchado antes que la vietnamita de la casa, con una llave, y se paro a tomar un café cerca de la sala donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta a tomar un café, para despejarse y pensar un poco en como tendría que mantenerse fuerte en su sitio. No sabía como se comportaría cuando viera a Finlandia o la los otros nórdicos. Si, les había re-escrito la memoria en el diario amarillo, pero después de aquello no sabía que haría. Además, si a Rosa se le ocurría desbloquear su memoria, tendría un serio problema. No se había dado cuenta que Dinamarca se había sentado a su lado y estaba esperando a que le mirase como el solía hacer, pero nada, tuvo que golpear su hombro para que se enterase.

-¡Suecia! ¡siempre tan puntual!

-Hola

-Tan hablador como siempre...-suspiro el danés- quería preguntarte que tal estabas, pero veo que también como siempre... ¿has hablado con Fin?- su pregunta repentina no le desencajo, lo veía venir, ya que el no sabía ser discreto

-No- fue directo. Era mas, pensó en hacerlo, con la excusa de decir que iría a por las herramientas, pero no se atrevía.

-Deberías... Tino esta bastante triste...ni le hablas en las reuniones... Noru me ha echado la bronca con que no debería meterme, pero lo haré un poco

-no deberías...

-pero Fin es mi amigo y se ha equivocado...perdónalo y vuelve a casa, las micro naciones que tienes por hijos están tristes

Aquellas palabras fueron los que hicieron levantarse de la silla a Berwald e hicieron que dijera aquellas palabras, que, por muy ponzoñosas que sonasen, en el fondo, querían decir otra cosa.

-Como él no confía en mi, yo no confío en él...no volveré con alguien que no confía en su marido

Se fue del local para entrar directo en la sala donde estaba la fiesta. Perdido, vio a sus compañeros del equipo negro: Kugelmugel sentado, pintando al lado de Ladonia, de quien se escapo rápidamente y Vietnam, que estaba con aquel ao dai verde que había mencionado antes, y su sombrero cónico, riendo las gracias de Taiwan, China y Hong Kong. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de animo, ya que sabía que aquello no sería fácil. Vio a Portugal al lado de su hermano España y los italianos, el menor colgado del brazo del alemán sonrojado. Vio también a la niña Liechtenstein al lado del suizo y cerca de ella a Bielorrusia, acompañada de sus hermanos. Pero el que mas le sorprendió fue encontrar a Tino sin sonreír, parecía cansado y le faltaba ese brillo que le había enamorado. Vio que el chico lo había visto y fue a saludarlo, pero, por mucho que le doliese, fingió no haberle visto y fue a donde la bebida, a por algo sin alcohol. Disimuladamente, mientras cogía ponche, vio que el chico se había apagado mas y apoyado en el noruego.

-Podrías hablar con él...-le dijo disimuladamente el italiano

-no estas en posición de comentar

-si que lo estoy, me siento culpable por lo que paso... yo también estaría así si Ludwig me dejara solo... -dijo señalando con la mirada al finlandes- decirte que lo arregléis en el baño suena mal... dile que iras a su casa a por algo... anima lo un poco y anímate un poco también

-Llevemos la fiesta en paz


End file.
